Stitchules
by Wormtail96
Summary: A young demigod named Stitch sets out on a quest to become a true hero, and eventually a God. That is unless Oogie Boogie, the God of the Dead, has anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1: The Gospel Truth

**(A/N) Hello, Everyone! Now, I bet you're wondering why I deleted my last Hercules Parody. Well, you see, I decided I wanted Stitch to be a main character in one of my stories, and I thought Hercules would be a good a character for Stitch to parody. So...here we are! The part of Sora playing Hercules, and The KND playing Phil is up for grabs to Darth Ben Valor or perhaps Neros Urameshi, or anyone really. Anyway, On with the fic!

* * *

**

**Stitchules**

**Chapter one**

**The Gospel Truth**

Wormtail96 walked through an ancient gallery full of statues and vases.

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Cartoonia, there was a Golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes" Wormtail96 narrated. "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Stitch".

Wormtail96 walked over to a vase of an alien creature that looked like a Dark Blue Koala with big, long ears, he had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. He had two antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. He wore what seemed to be a red jumpsuit.

He was fighting some monster in hand-to-hand combat.

"But what is the true measure of a true hero?" Wormtail96 asked the readers, "Ah, that is what our story is-"

"Will you listen to him?" A voice asked irritably, cutting in.

"Hey, who cut in?" Wormtail96 asked, now annoyed. He looked on the top of the vase and saw the painting of 5 girls in purple robes moving. This wasn't a surprise to him, since he was an all-powerful wizard.

The first girl was an Asian girl with long black hair witch had a pink strand. Her name was Juniper Lee.

The second girl was an American girl with black hair that had an orange head-band in it. Her name was Violet Parr

The third girl was a Japanese rockstar girl that had blue, gothic hair and blue eyes. Her name was Yumi Yoshimura.

The fourth girl was also a Japanese girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. Her name was Ami Onuki.

The fifth girl was and African/American girl that had her black hair tied up into three long braids. Her name was Goo.

"He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy" Goo continued, holding up a theatre mask.

"Lighten up, dude" Yumi agreed.

"We'll take it from here, WT" June smiled.

"Yo go, girls" Wormtail96 said as he walked out of the gallery to get an ice-cream cone

"We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes" June said to the readers.

"Heroes like Stitch!" Yumi added.

Goo slides down to the face of Stitch's painting.

"You mean Stitch-ules! Ooh, he's so cute and strong, I just wanna hug him until he explo-" Goo hummed.

"Our story actually begins long before Stitch" June said after giving Goo a warning look. "Many eons ago…"

The colour background changed and the five girls (when Goo caught up with them) began walking.

June, Yumi, Ami, Violet, and Goo: _**Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere vicious demons  
called Anti-Toons ran amok! **_

They past a moving vase of evil versions of good guy cartoon characters destroying the world.

Goo: _**It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
**_Violet: **_Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept! _**

Ami and Yumi: _**And then along came Mickey**_

They past a moving vase of a small humanoid mouse who wore a red robe and a blue wizard hat with silver moons and stars on it. He then held up a Keyblade and shot it down at the Anti-Toons.

_**He blasted his Keyblade-  
He zapped! **_

The Anti-Toons were then locked into another dimension with the gates made from lightning.

_**Locked those suckers in a vault! **__**They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth! **_

_**The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.  
**_Juniper: _**Mick tamed the globe while still in his youth.  
**_All: _**Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!  
On mount Toonlympus life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth! **_

They finally reached a vase of mount Toonlympus, and slowly, the real Toonlympus came into view as the story began…

* * *

Mickey: I just wanna say thanks again for making me Zues, in this new Hercules parody. 

Wormtail96: No problem at all. (turns to Wilt) No offence to you, Wilt.

Wilt: It's okay man.

Stitch: And thanks for making me Herc!

Wormtail96: Anything for you, Stitch! (To readers) Also, I'm wondering on who to put as Megra, Lilo or Angel? What do you think? Anyway, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: A New God Born!

**Chapter 2**

**A New God Born! **

On the top of the luxurious mountain of Toonlympus, in the golden Utopia of the Gods, a celebration was taking place. The reason: A son had been born to the two head Gods, Mickey and Minnie.

In the crowd of chattering Gods such as Wormtail96 the god of all magic, Darth Ben Valor god of the Jedi, Neros Urameshi god of War, Jussonic goddess of intellect, Sharidakan Traqurity god of narcissism and coolness, DarkMagicianmon the god of the night, Sora god of the Keyblades Donald Duck god of the Sea, Goofy god of celebrations, etc, a girl humanoid mouse in a pink robe was watching over the baby with Mickey, who was wearing his red robe and his blue wizard hat that had silver moons and stars. This mouse was Minnie, the baby's mother, Mickey's wife, and the goddess of marriage.

"Stitch! Behave yourself!" Minnie groaned.

The baby named Stitch an alien creature that looked like a Dark Blue Koala with big, long ears, he had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and blue patterns on his body. He had two antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. He also wore a red silk robe and had a turquoise glow.

"Oh, look at this, look at how cute he is…" Mickey chuckled. Stitch caught the god of the Sky and Lightning by the index finger and lifted him above his cradle with super strength. "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his dad, hmm?"

A green humanoid hawk with a green aura flew through the crowd of gods on a green Extreme Gear. This was Jet, the messenger god.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" Jet said, he then past Neros. "Excuse me, one side, Neros".

"Watch it, Jet!" Neros growled

Jet then reached Mickey, Minnie, and Stitch, and handed Minnie a bundle of glowing flowers.

"Why, Jet, they're beautiful" Minnie told him.

"Yeah, you know, I had Goofy do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" Jet joked. He then flew closer to Mivkey. "Fabulous party Mick, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Sharidakan discovered himself!" he laughed. He gestured to Sharidakan, who was looking into a mirror and given himself a pointing gesture.

Wormtail96 then walked up to Mickey. "Hey, Mickey" he said in.

"Yeah, Wormtail," Mickey said.

"I've got Stitch's gift" He told Mickey. He pulled out four mini-blasters. "I think it's about time for a god to wield these for their Godly weapon".

Micky smiled and nodded. He took the blasters from WT and put them next to Stitch. He noticed them, picked each one up with each one of his four claws and played with them.

"I don't know, Mickey. Are you sure he should be playing with them when he's just a little baby?" Minnie asked Mickey in concern.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself. You gotta let the little guy have some fun" Mickey reasoned.

Stitch then pulled the trigger on one of the blasters and accidentally blasted it. The magical energy zoomed all around the room, until Jussonic hit it with her sword so it hit a pillar, which immediately reappeared.

Mickey chuckled and then announced to the gods, "Oh, on behalf of my son, the soon to be god of strength, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts".

"And what about our gift, Mickey?" Minnie asked Micky.

"Well, let's see here…" Mickey began, taking a cloud and shaping it into a small dragon. "…we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus".

Mickey handed it to Stitch and it immediately turned into a small green dragon with a tail instead of legs.

"His name is Dojo, and he's all yours son" Mickey told Stitch.

Stitch and Dojo bonk their foreheads together and then hugged. All the gods sighed.

"Mind his head" Minnie said.

"He's so tiny" Mickey said in awe. He then picked up Stitch who was still fiddling with the medallion, and yawned. He then placed Stitch back in his cot and patted his head. "My boy. My little Stitch".

"How sentimental" a deep, dark, almost southern voice sneered sarcastically. All the gods looked in another direction to see a monster leaning by a pillar.

He was a green monster-like burlap sack with a few rippes on the head that made eyes and a mouth, and he wore a long-sleeved jet-black robe with a skull and a insect broach. He was Oogie Boogie, God of the Dead, Greed, and insects. He was also Mickey's brother and the figure of all evil and darkness throughout the Cosmos.

"You know, I haven't been this chocked up since I got a whole tarantula lodged in my throat! Huh?" Oogie laughed, trying to make a joke. But instead of laughing, all the gods looked sternly at him.

"So is than an audience or a mosaic?" Oogie asked, now annoyed. He walked through the crowd of gods. "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress".

Mickey then squeezed Oogie into a hug and chuckled.

"So Oogie, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?" Mickey asked.

"Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" Oogie said annoyed, taking Mickey's arm off his shoulder. He then noticed baby Stitch. "Ah! There's the little sunspot, my little nephew. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" Oogie smirked, as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just-"

Before Oogie could finish, Stitch squeezed Oogie's hand painfully, and after some fight he got away from the baby.

"Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke" Oogie groaned, rubbing his throbbing hand. Mickey pulled Oogie back into a hug again.

"Come on, Oogie, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Mickey tried to reason, gesturing to the party.

"Hey, love to, Big 'M', but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Mick_. So… can't. Love to, but can't" Oogie explained snidely, getting free from Mickey's hug again. With that he began walking out of the room.

"Honestly, Oggie, you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" Mickey then realized the joke he just made and laughed, "... Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!"

The other gods began to laugh as well.

Mickey sat down on a chair and laughed, "Oh, I kill myself".

"Heh! If only, _if only_…" Oogie scowled, lurking out of the room.

* * *

Juniper, Ami, Yumi, Violet, and Goo could then be seen in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of Oogie Boogie in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx, in which Grim was rowing. 

"If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Oogie Boogie," June said to the readers.

"'Cause he had an _evil_ plan" Ami said.

* * *

The real image of Oogie Boogie riding the river Styx came into view as Goo began to sing. 

Goo: **_He ran the Underworld,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth._**

A soul lurked onto the boat and clings to Oogie's robe. Oogie, in disgust, generated a ball of green fire, and blasted the soul away.**_  
He was as mean he was ruthless-_**

Oogie blew the tip of his hand as if it was a fired gun.**_  
And that's the gospel truth._**

The boat then past a massive three-headed hyena on a platform. Each head was called Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They began snapping their jaws at Oogie.**_  
He had a plan to shake things up-_**

Oogie dully tossed a stake at them, and they began fighting for it.

Oogie finally reached the centre of the Underworld, which had a huge rock skull shaped like Oogie's head. That was Oogie's conference and war room.

The boat reached a small dock as Oogie got out of the boat.

**_And that's the gospel truth!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oogie: Is it me, or does this chapter make look like a jerk!

Dash and Stitch: You are a jerk!

Wormtail96: Break it up! Don't make me seperate you two! (To readers) Also, I need some suggestions for Pain and Panic. Anyone got any suggestions? Read and Review, everyone!


	3. Ch 3: Oogie's Plan! Immortal to mortal!

**Chapter 3**

**Oogie's Plan! Immortal to mortal!**

Oogie Boogie then looked up a bunch of stairs and called his henchmen.

"Zim!" He called out.

Then an Irken who had a flat head, a pair of pink eyes, green skin, two black antennas, and who wore a purple triangular sweater and a silver back-pack came running down the stairs, he was Zim.

"Coming your Oogie-ness" Zim called out, running down the stairs.

"Tak!" Oogie also called out.

Then a female Irken who looked like Zim, but she had dark-purple eyes and clothes and also silver back-pack, came down the stairs. She was Tak.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she stuttered. "I can handle it!" In her ramblings and craziness, she tripped and knocked down Zim, and together, they fell down the stairs. Oogie rolled his eyes at their incompetence.

"Zim!"

"And Tak!"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

"Fine, fine, fine," said Oogie. "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

"Oh! They're here!" said Tak.

"WHAT! THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" screamed Oogie, with green flames exploding from his head.

Tak and Zim did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you after my meeting!" said Oogie, rubbing his temple. He then headed towards his conference/war room.

* * *

The Fates were three deities that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future. 

One was a little Japanese girl that had her hair tied up into pigtails. She also wore a purple sweater. Her name was Mushi.

The second was a 1500-year-old Heylin witch who had red hair, and wore a black dress. Her name was Wuya.

The third was an African American teenager who wore black armor over a red jumpsuit.

They were ready to end the lives of some people.

"Wuya," said Mushi. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Incoming!" Cree exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room.

Oogie watched dejectedly, and then turned to his clients. "Ladies, so sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" they all said.

"We knew you would be!" said Wuya.

"We know everything!" added Cree.

"Past," said Wuya.

"Present," said Cree.

"And future!" finished Mushi. Elbowing Tak in the side, she whispered, "_Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!"_

"Great. Great. Anyway," continued Oogie. "See, ladies, I was at this party and I lost track of time…"

"We know!" they bragged.

"_Yeah-- I know…you know_. So, here's the deal: Mickey. 'The Big Cheese', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-throne."' Now he has a--"

"Bouncing baby brat! WE KNOW!" the Fates bragged.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Oogie exclaimed, angrily. He then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! _I got the concept! _So, let me just ask, is this kid going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do you think?"

"Well…" Cree began.

"Oh no you don't, you know we're not supposed to reveal the future whether you're the God of the Dead or not!" said Wuya.

Oogie knew how to persuade them thinking deviously. Particularly by complimenting one of them.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death!" he complimented Mushi.

Mushi felt so awed, Wuya slugged her and her eye fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Tak. Of course, she was disgusted.

"Huh? OH GROSS!" she cried. She tossed it out of her hands, and Zim kicked it. Oogie caught it swiftly.

"Ladies, please. My fate is in your lovely hands," he said, giving the eye back to Mushi.

"Oh, alright!" said Wuya. She then lifted a magic staff and it projected an image.

"In ten years, precisely…" Cree began. "The planets will a-line, every so nicely!"

"Aye, verse, oy," complained Oogie.

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Anti-Toons, your monstrous plan!" Wuya stated.

"Mm-hmm, good, good…" commented Oogie.

"Then the once-proud Mickey will finally fall. And you, Oogie Boogie, will **RULE ALL!**" Cree said.

"YES! AW, OOGIE RULES!" exclaimed Oogie.

"A word of caution to this tale," added Mushi.

"Excuse me?"

"Should Stitch fight, you will fail." And with that, they disappeared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Oogie. He then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

Oogie brought Zim and Tak to a chamber; where he kept all of his tools for his schemes.

"Zim, Tak. Got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a God?"

"I do not…know…" said Zim.

"You can't! They're immortal?" tried Tak.

"Bingo! They're immortal!" said Oogie. He pulled a small vial of liquid from a vault. "So, first you've got to turn the little tyke…_mortal."

* * *

_

That night, Stitch was asleep wearing his red night robe and the blasters in his pockets with Dojo, as was Mickey and Minnie. Suddenly, they heard a crash that woke them up.

"Uh, wha?" they mumbled. "THE BABY!" they cried. Mickey and Minnie ran to Stitch room, but he was gone. All that was left was Dojo with his head stuck in a cornucopia.

"STITCH!" cried Minnie, breaking down into sobs.

Mickey narrowed his eyebrows. "…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zim and Tak had passed through the clouds using electronic spider legs coming out of their silver pack-backs and holding Stitch while heading down to earth, so they could turn him mortal, and then kill him. 

"Do you realize Mickey is gonna use us for target practice!" complained Tak.

"Just hang onto the kid, Tak!" yelled Zim. The duo tripped and dropped the baby. Stitch cried loudly.

"OK! Hurry! Let's kill the kid and get it over with!" said Tak, impatiently.

"Here you go, kid," said Zim, putting a baby-bottle carp on the vial. "A little Mortal formula!" Stitch drank the potion, and slowly, his turquoise glowing body began to change into a regular one.

"Look! Look at that. He's…changing! Can we do it now?" asked Tak.

"No, no! He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop!" Zim replied evilly

"Who's out there?" came a voice. It frightened Zim and Tak, and they ran off to hide, and left Stitch there, crying. The vial also broke in the struggle. One drop dripped off the glass…and into the ground.

A man and woman ran out to find Stitch.

The woman was a girl with long red hair, crowning her pretty head, matched her bright red lips. Her shirt was yellow and her shorts were green while her sandals were aqua green. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue.

The man was a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body.

They were Ariel and Sora.

"Oh, you poor thing!" cried Ariel. "Oh, don't cry."

"Is anybody there?" called Sora, out into the distance, checking if Stitch had been abandoned.

"Can we do it now?" Tak asked Zim, who were both hiding behind a stalagmite.

"Now!" Zim confirmed. Zim and Tak both crept by getting ready to pounce them.

"Oh. He must have been abandoned," concluded Sora.

Ariel then said to Sora, "Oh Sora, for so many years we've prayed to the Gods to bless us with a child. Perhaps they have answered out prayers."

"Perhaps they have…" Sora said, examining a medallion around the Stitch's neck. There was a dragon symbol on one side, and his apparent name on the other.

"Hmm, Stitch." Sora examined the name

Suddenly, Zim and Tak crept up with their electronic spider legs, ready to attack Stitch and his new adoptive parents!

But Stitch just playfully grabbed both by the neck, bashed them around, tied them together and hurled them off into the night. Sora and Ariel watched this is amazement, and Sora said "…Ya gotta admit, Ariel…that was pretty cool".

* * *

Zim and Tak landed on a mountain, far off into the distance. 

"Oogie is going to kill us when he finds out what happened!" cried Tak.

"You mean IF he finds out!" said Zim.

"How could we--? He's going to-- IF! If is good!"

* * *

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo could be seen in the gallery. 

"Mickey led all the sorcerers on a frantic search." Ami said sadly.

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Yumi added sadly

Violet: **_Young Stitch was mortal now_**

_**But since he did not drink the last drop**_

**_He still retained his God-like powers_**

_**So thank his lucky stars!**_

They were sitting on a vase that had the picture of Stitch beating the living tar out of Zim and Tak.

"Tell it, girl." Goo and June said.

Violet: **_But Mickey and Minnie wept_**

_**Because their son could never come home.**_

_**They'd have to watch their precious baby grow up from afar!**_

They then walked passed by a vase of Mickey, Minnie, and Dojo sadly looking down from Toonlympus. In the middle, there was baby Stitch holding up Sora and Ariel's home, and of course, was much to their surprise. And at the bottom of the vase was Oogie Boogie in the Underworld, cackling evilly.

Violet: **_Though Oogie's horrid plan was hatched before Stitch cut his first tooth_**

**_The little alien grew stronger every day…_**

_**And that's the gospel truth.**_

All: **_The gospel truth!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Wormtail96: That's chapter three!

Stitch: C'mon! This is getting good! Update again!

Wormtail96: Patience, Stitch. I'm not a God (except in this story)...I'm a wizard. There's a difference!

Oogie Boogie: (To readers) Read & Review!


	4. Ch 4: A Day in the life of Mortal Stitch

**(A/N) And here we are! chapter 4. Also, Neros, Lilo will be in the story as a character connected with Stitch. She won't be an extra, she'll be a main character (And no, she won't play Meg). You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**A Day in the life of mortal Stitch**

It was a bright and sunny day, and Stitch who'd had grown into a ten-year-old alien boy had become a member of the Sora's family. He was a bit fatter, he had learnt to retract his extra arms, antennas and quills, and he also wore a long-sleeved lumpy purple hoody and a pair of black trousers. He was eagerly pulling a cart of various goods into town, but it seemed he was pulling it about 30 miles per hour. His adoptive father, Sora was riding on the cart, along with his two friends No Limit 5 and Riku, who usually did the pulling. But they could never go as fast as Stitch so they stopped pulling it since Stitch was five.

"Stitch, slow down!" yelled Sora, trying to maintain control the cart. Stitch ignored him, but then they came to the arch leading into town. "Look out!"

Stitch was going to fast that he nearly hit two people. "S-sorry guys!" he called.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they yelled.

Stitch finally needed to stop, and he skidded himself into the ground.

"Thanks, son," said Sora. "When NL and Riku lost their energy back then when you were younger, I thought we were done for."

"I could've gone faster if NL could catch up." Riku complained.

"Are you implying I'm slower?!" No Limit 5 asked angrily.

"Yes I am." Riku sneered.

"All right, bring it on, silver hair!" NL yelled.

They all of a sudden got into a quarrel until Stitch broke it up and then used his strength to hold up all the goods.

"No problem, Pop, I got it!" said Stitch, already holding up some of the goods to unload.

"Don't- don't unload just yet, son. First I have to finagle with Apu." Sora told him

"OK," said Stitch. And he dropped the goods back onto the cart with so much force, that it catapulted NL and Riku up into the air. "Whoops! Heh…sorry, guys!" he called.

"It's okay!" Stitch heard Riku and NL's voices call from up in the air.

"Now, Stitch, this time, please just…" Sora began telling Stitch.

"I know, I know," said Stitch. Down came Riku and NL, and he caught them. "Stay by the cart."

"Ha, that's my boy." Sora smiled, ruffling Stitch's head. With that, Sora left.

Determined to make himself useful anyhow, Stitch heard Chaos Zero, the local Vase shop owner, trying to carry many vases of things at once.

"Oh my goodness…whoa!" he was saying to himself.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Stitch told NL and Riku.

"A minute is just enough time for you to do something dangerous Stitch!" Riku called out.

Stitch didn't pay attention to Riku as headed towards Zero.

"Careful!" said Stitch, catching one of the vases just in time.

"Oh, why thank you," said Zero, unaware of whom had helped him.

"No problem!" Stitch smiled, coming out from behind the vase.

"Why Stitch…!" stuttered Zero, seeing who it was. "It-it-it…it's you!"

"Le-let me help you with that," Stitch offered. But Zero knew how clumsy Stitch could be when he didn't control his strength, and insisted he do it himself.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I got it. I got it!" he grunted, trying to hold "Run along!"

"You sure?" Stitch asked.

"_Oh yeah!" _Zero reassured, and he went back into the store. Stitch knew he wasn't wanted, so he slowly backed out of the shop. He was still looking back when a Frisbee landed at his feet.

"Yo! Give it here!" yelled an alien/teenager, who was a mixture of several different aliens and had black hair, and named Kevin 11. Then he gasped when he saw who's hands the Frisbee was in.

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" asked Stitch, desperate for friends and something to do.

"Uh," said Kevin 11, trying to reject Stitch politely. "Uh, sorry, Stitch. Uh, we've already got…five…and we want to keep it an even number!"

"Hey, wait a second, five isn't an even--" Stitch said, realizing that five wasn't an even number.

"See ya, Stitch!" said Kevin 11, snatching back the Frisbee and running off.

"What a geek," he heard them laugh, along with "Destruct-o Boy!" and "Maybe we should call him Stitch the Stupid Head!"

With a frown on his face, Stitch sat down by himself on the edge of a fountain, and hung his head. People seemed to move away from him wherever he went. Like he was radioactive.

"HEADS UP!" cried one of the same boys. The Frisbee was heading Stitch's way.

"I-I got it!" Stitch exclaimed, making his extra arms, his antennas, and his quills come out of his body.

"No, don't!" NL cried, predicting something bad was gonna happen, but Stitch had already leaped for the catch, and had flung himself a little too hard. He slammed into a pillar with incredible force, and it began to topple.

"Uh…oh…" he said. "Oh, oh no!" But when he used his strength to hold the pillar still, he accidentally swung it around and hit another one. Then they all started to fall like dominos!

"Son…" mumbled Sora, just noticing what was going on.

"Sorry Pop…" Stitch said as he ran by. "Be right back!"

"No, no, no, no…!" rambled Zero, who was still holding many vases. The pillars went in a circle, and they were toppling over and coming at him from both sides. Luckily, they stopped when they fell into each other, right above him. He sighed in relief. Unfortunately, Stitch slipped and came sliding into him.

"Whoa! LOOK OUT!" Stitch exclaimed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zero and Stitch cried. CRASH! That did it. They entire town square crumbled to the ground.

Amidst the dust, Stitch stood up, the Frisbee he'd caught in his hand again. Kevin 11 then grabbed it back. "Nice catch, Stupid Head!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Son…" said Sora, as he came to Stitch along with NL and Riku and pulling his own fingers down his own face. Before he could say anything else, Zero popped up from the wreckage, with a vase stuck over his head.

"This…is the last…STRAW, SORA!" Zero yelled, pulling the vase off of his own head, and smashing onto the ground. Soon the whole town began angrily crowding around Stitch and Sora.

"That guys' a walking, talking disaster zone!" said Lisa Simpson, angrily.

"Yeah, he's too dangerous to be around **NORMAL** people!" said Boba Fett angrily.

"C'mon guys, he didn't mean any harm; he's just a kid…" Sora said, trying to defend his son and reason with the crowd. "He just…can't control his strength."

"I'm warning you," said Zero warningly to Sora. "You keep that, that, that…that…**FUH-REAK** away from here!"

Everyone in the crowd agreed. "Yeah! Freak!"

With that, the crowd dispersed, leaving Stitch, Sora, NL, and Riku standing there sadly. Sora put a hand on Stitch's shoulder.

Stitch was officially an outcast to everyone in town.

* * *

**(A/N) That's chapter 4. But poor Stitch, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5: Go the distance

**(A/N) And here we are with Chapter five, now Stitch shall discover the truth about himself and what he must do to regain his Godliness.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Go the distance**

Later, Stitch and Sora were sitting on a log on top of a hill in their back yard.

"Son," said Sora to Stitch. "You shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you--"

"But dad, they're right!" interrupted Stitch. "I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do!" He sighed. "I just can't." Then Stitch admitted something to his father. "Sometimes…I feel like…like I really don't belong here. You know, like I'm supposed to be…someplace else."

"Stitch…son." his father tried.

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Stitch sighed, walking off. Sora sighed sadly.

* * *

Walking of by himself, Stitch came to the edge of the hill, which looked off onto the sea. He picked up a rock and skipped it. It went skipping out onto the water for miles. 

Stitch: **_I have often dreamed_**

_**Of a far-off place**_

_**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me.**_

_**Where the crowds will cheer**_

_**When they see my face**_

_**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be!**_

As the sun went down, Stitch walked through a forest and climbed up a tree. As he stood on the branch, a star shot by in the sky.

Stitch: **_I will find my way._**

_**I can go the distance.**_

_**I'll be there someday**_

_**If I can be strong.**_

_**I know every mile will be worth my while.**_

_**I would go most anywhere to feel like I…**_

_**Belong.**_

Later that night, Stitch trudged back to his house, where his parents, and NL and Riku were waiting.

"Stitch," said Sora. "There's something your mother, NL, Riku, and I have been meaning to…to tell you."

* * *

Sora led him into the house, and the whole story came out. When they finished, Stitch was completely dumbfounded. 

"But if you found me," said Stitch. "Then where did I come from? Why was I left here?"

Ariel then gave him something.

"This…was around your neck when we found you," said his mother, holding the medallion with his name on it. On the other side was the dragon Symbol. "It's the symbol of the Gods."

"And you also had these with you" NL said, giving him the four plasma guns, that were in a wooden case.

"This is it!" exclaimed Stitch in realization. "Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the Temple of Mickey Mouse and--" But then he realized that meant leaving his family. He turned towards "Mom…Pop…Guys…you're the greatest parents and family anyone could have but…but I, I gotta know."

"We understand, Stitch." Ariel agreed and NL, Sora and Riku nodded.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, his parents, along with NL and Riku gave him a cloak to wear in case it got chilly, hugged him followed by NL and Riku, and waved goodbye. 

As he set out on his journey towards the temple, Stitch began to sing again.

Stitch: **_I am on my way!_**

_**I can go the distance!**_

_**I don't care how far,**_

_**Somehow I'll be strong!**_

_**I know every mile will be worth my while!**_

_**I would go most anywhere to find where I**_

_**Belong!

* * *

**_

Stitch finally reached the temple of the God, Mickey Mouse.

The Temple was empty when he got there; he stood there close to a gigantic statue of the God, Mickey Mouse sitting on a throne. He looked on the statues shoulder and saw the same Dragon Symbol on his medallion, without knowing what to do he got down on one knee.

"…Almighty Mickey Mouse? Please, hear me and answer my question. Who am I? And where do I belong? I need to know."

Nothing happened at first, but slowly, the wind blew. Then, the Torches, illuminated the whole room. Then the Statues eyes flew open, it seemed the spirit of Mickey possessed the statue, he looked down at Stitch and said, "My boy, my little…Stitch!"

Given that he had pretty much SEEN A STATUE COME TO LIFE, Stitch screamed like a little girl and tried to run away. "AAGH!"

"Whoa, there, what's your hurry?" Mickey asked, grabbing hold of Stitch in his huge statue hand holding him up to his face. "After all these years, is this the kind of hello you give your own father?

"Father?!" Stitch said in shock, after struggling to get free from Mickey's grip.

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you?" asked Mickey rhetorically. "SURPRISE! Look how you've grown. You've got your mother's cuteness and my stature to match …"

"I don't understand," said Stitch. "If…you're my dad …then that would make me…"

"A God," Mickey finished for him, "Well…a demigod in your case, but you know what I mean".

"A God…**A GOD!**" Stitch stumbled back in amazement.

"Hey, you wanted answers and by thunder you're old enough now to know the truth!" Mickey told him

"So then how come I'm just a mortal here…in this world?" asked Stitch, a little saddened. "Didn't you want me?"

"Well of course we did," Mickey answered. "You were very special to your mother and me. But someone stole you from us and turned ya mortal…and only Gods can live on Mount Toonlympus."

"So you can't do a thing about it?" sighed Stitch.

"_I_ can't, Stitch. But _you_ can!" Mickey stated, now smiling a bit.

"Really? What? I'll, I'll do anything!" Stitch asked, eager.

"Stitch, if you can prove yourself a true hero on earth, than your God essence will be restored!" explained Mickey.

"A true hero!" Stitch said in awe. He liked the way that sounded. "Great! Uh…exactly how do you become a true hero?"

"First, you must seek out Lilous Pelekais, Dashulous Parros, and Bowser II **(A/N) Guess who?)**. They're the trainers of heroes."

"Seek out Lilous, Dashulous, and Bowser II. Right! I'll--"

"Whoa, hold your horses!" chuckled the God. "Which reminds me;" he whistled, and out of the sky poofed a green dragon. "You probably don't remember Dojo, but you two go way back, Stitch."

"How ya doing, kid?" Dojo asked.

Stitch observed the dragon with confusion. Then, to jog his memory, Dojo bonked his head against Stitch's. "Oh, _Dojo!"_ said Stitch, hugging him.

"Oh, I've missed ya, Stitch old buddy!" Dojo hugged him.

"He's a magnificent dragon," said the Mickey. "With the brains of a bird"

"Say what?" Dojo asked offended.

Stitch then got onto Dojo's back. "I'll find Lilous, Dashulous, and Bowser II. Become a true hero!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I won't let you down, father!" Stitch called and they rode off out of the temple and into the night.

"_Good luck, my son," _smiled Mickey, as the statue turned back to normal and the temple grew dark once again.

Stitch then rode on Dojo like a spaceship across the sky, even managing to keep control when Dojo did twists, turns, and loop-the-loops in the sky as he continued to sing.

Stitch: **_I will beat the odds!_**

_**I can go the distance!**_

_**I will face the world**_

_**Fearless, proud and strong!**_

**_I will please Mickey,_**

_**I can go the distance**_

'**_Til I find my hero's welcome_**

**_Right…_**

**_Where…_**

**_I…_**

_**BELONG!

* * *

**_

**(A/N) Don't miss next time, where Stitch meets up with his three trainers and goes through a series of hard training. Also, just to make sure you are not confused, I didn't clearly reveal the trainers names yet, just made them Greek-like in this chapter. That way you can keep on guessing. But if you already know who they are, don't tell in your reviews! But in any case, Read and Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6: You're our one last hope

**Chapter 6**

**You're our one last hope**

Stitch and Dojo arrived at an island on the sea. It didn't look like much: there was fog everywhere and the remains of a huge statue of some warrior seemed to be the only things there besides overgrown plants.

"_You sure this is the right place?" _Stitch asked his dragon companion.

"Hard to tell, a lot has changed in the last few years, but this does seem like the spot." Dojo answered.

"Hey, Dojo" Stitch said to Dojo, "You know the trainers that we're supposed to meet here?"

"Yeah" Dojo answered.

"Dad said one of them was called Lilous Pelekais. For some reason, that name seams familiar".

"Don't worry, kid. You'll find out soon enough" Dojo smirked. He knew why it was familiar to Stitch, but he would let Stitch find out himself.

* * *

They explored all over the place until they wandered to a pond hidden behind bushes that they gently pried away, around which sat three girls. They appeared to be Starfire, Raven, and Terra. They were pretty girls. That's all that mattered to Stitch, who smiled, and noticed what appeared to be the backside of a child Koopa who had his head stuck through the bushes. 

"What's that matter, little guy, you stuck?" asked Stitch, and he grabbed the koopa around the waist and pulled.

"Huh? Hey, butt out, buddy!" yelled the Koopa. He had black beady eyes, a blue bandana around his neck, and black wristbands. He was also a young look-a-like of Bowser, the King Koopa.

His exclamation frightened the girls and they all ran away. "No! Wait, wait, wait!" he cried, chasing after them. "Stop!" But just before he could grab a hold of any of them, they morphed into trees and whatnots. "Ooh! Man!" said the Koopa. "They can't keep their hands off me!"

"Hmph!" harrumphed Raven-now-tree, slapping him with her branch.

"Yow!" The koopa grumbled to himself, rubbing his cheek. Then two kids came up to him.

The first kid was a nine-year-old Hawaiian who had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals.

The second kid was a boy about ten-years-old. He had blonde blown-back hair, and blue eyes. He wore a a dark green armor like clothing with a green"X" in the middle of the chest part and a single purple line that went vertically behind the "X." He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant dark purple boots and gloves with silver cufflinks on his wrists.

"Nice going, Junior" The boy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was your worst attempt, yet" The girl said, holding a wooden bowl full of grapes up.

The Koopa, now known as Junior, was about to respond, until he noticed Stitch and Dojo staring at him. "What's the matter, you've never seen a _kid Koopa _before?" he asked.

"Uh… no, anyway," said Stitch. "Can you three help us? We're looking for some guys named, uh…Lilous Pelekais, Dashulous Parros, and…um…Bowser II?"

The three stared at him as the two kids grabbed the grapes from the bowl and ate them, while the koopa ate the empty wooden bowl.

"Call me Lilo" answered the girl, introducing herself.

"Call me Dash" answered the boy, introducing himself.

"Bowser Junior" answered the Koopa, introducing himself.

"Lilo! Dash! Junior!" yelled Stitch excitedly. He squeezed their hands with great force and shook it.

"OW!" yelled Lilo, Dash and Junior.

"Boy, am I glad to meet you. I'm Stitch!" Just as soon as he let go of their hands, Dojo licked Dash, covering the entire left side of his body with drool. "This is Dojo!"

"Dragons! Disgusting!" said Dash in disgust.

Stitch didn't waste any time. "I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero!" he said. Lilo, Dash, and Bowser Junior looked at Stitch incredulously.

"Sorry, Stitch, can't help you," Lilo said quickly and with that, they went to their house and she slammed the door, which was the head of the dismembered statue of which was scattered about the island.

"Wait!" cried Stitch. He grabbed the handle of the door. Again, not even knowing his own strength, he completely tore the door off its hinges, which Lilo was still holding onto. "S-sorry," he said. "Why not?"

"Two words: WE ARE RETIRED!" said Bowser junior. Stitch counted said words on his fingers while wondering how three kids could claim to be retired.

"Look, I gotta do this!" he explained, as they began to walk inside the house again "Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you'd do _anything?"_

Dash sighed. "Stitch," he said. "Come inside, we want to show you something." And they led Stitch into his house. "Watch it!" Dash said when Stitch hit his head on the mast to a ship. "That was part of the mast of the ship of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_?" Stitch asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah! Who do you think taught that guy to sail? Joey Wheeler?" Junior asked rhetorically.

They then led Stitch to a row of statues of various heroes

"We trained all of those would-be heroes" Lilo explained.

Dash then began listing all of the statues of heroes, "Kixx, Mario, Bart Simpson. Lotta weird names. And every one of those bums let me down, flatter than a Frisbee. None of 'em could go the distance".

Bowser Junior then walked over to a statue of an alien the same species as Stitch, except he was red, had a yellow underbelly, a purple nose, and a cone-shaped head.

"And then…there was _Scorpio_. Now there was a kid who had it all; the mind, the strategies. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'…BUT THAT furshlugginer cocky attitude of his and superiority to everyone including myself! He started developing ONE laughing fit and KAMBOOM! He's history." Bowser Jr. elaborated.

Lilo then sighed and continued. "Yeah, we had a dream once. We dreamed we were going to train the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the Gods themselves would make a constellation of him in the stars. All across the sky…and people would say, "_That's Lilo, Dash, and Junior's boy. That's right."_ Ah, but dreams are for rookies. A kid can only take so much disappointment."

"But I'm different from those other guys, you guys. I can go the distance! Come here, I'll show you!" yelled Stitch. Grabbing Lilo by the arm, he dragged her outside, causing him to hit _her _head on the mast on the way out. Dash and Junior looked at each other, then followed

"Sheesh, you don't quit, do you?" Dash called after him as he and Junior followed.

"Watch this!" said Stitch. He picked up the giant shield of the dismembered statue, and threw it up into the air, and did grabbed it with his hands and hurled it across the sea.

"_Holy cow," _observed the three kids, Lilo then said "You know, maybe…no! No! Snap out of it!" she scolded herself, slapping herself in the face.

"We're too lazy to get mixed up in this junk again!" Bowser Junior added.

"But if I don't become a true hero…" Stitch explained. "I'll never be able to rejoin my father Mickey Mouse!"

Lilo, Dash and Junior stared at him blankly and then began to laugh as Dash said, "Wait a minute. Mickey…The kingpin God, right? Ha!"

"Mickey! The big guy! He's your dad?" Lilo laughed hysterically.

"Uh-huh!" said Stitch, unaware that they were mocking him.

"Mr. Keyblade! Ah, ha, ha!" Bowser Junior carried on.

"'Read a book would you Da-Da?'" Dash pretended to ask, supposedly imitating baby Stitch.

"'Okay, once upon a time…' Ah ha ha!" Bowser Junior cackled, pretending to read a book and imitating Mickey's voice.

"Look, I met the son of Mickey when I was invited to Mount Toonlympus when I was with my sister with sister" Lilo said to Stitch when she got over her fit of laughter, "And you lack a few extra body parts to be him".

Stitch then made his extra body parts come out of his body, much to Lilo's shock.

"Wow!" Lilo said in amazement.

"Yeah, now I recognize you" Stitch said, remembering, "You were at the party when I was born!" he then paused, "Whoa, we both have a good memory".

"Guys, I think it's the truth!" Lilo said to Dash and Junior, who were still laughing.

"Puh-lease!" said Dash. Then Bowser Junior began to sing.

Bowser Junior: **_So you want to be a hero, kid, well_**

_**Whoop-dee-do!**_

Dash: **_We have been around the block before_**

**_with blockheads just like you._**

Lilo started to agree with Dash and Junior. Although she believed Stitch, she began to sing in agreement with Bowser Jr. and Dash on how it was impossible to train Stitch.

Lilo: **_Each and every one a disappointment._**

**_Pain for which there ain't no ointment!_**

Dash: **_So much for these excuses…_**

Bowser: **_Though a kid of Mickey's_**

**_Asking us to jump into the fray!_**

They then jumped onto a broken pillar

Lilo: **_Our answer is but two words:_**

But before Lilo could say the words, 'no way,' a bolt of lightning struck her, Dash and Junior and charred them black.

"_**O-K!"** _they croaked.

"You mean you'll do it?" asked Stitch, excited.

"You win," sighed Bowser Jr. in resignation.

"Yes! You won't be sorry, guys!" Stitch said in glee, along with Dojo nodding.

"Oh, Gods…" moaned Dash.

"When can we start? Can we start now?" Stitch asked eagerly.

"_Oy vey…" _Lilo moaned.

"Oh boy I can't wait." Stitch cheered.

"Okay, but it's not gonna be easy, Stitch" Dash cautioned, "But we think you got what it takes to get through it".

"Well alright, let's get started!" Stitch said. Bowser Jr. began to sing again.

Bowser Junior: **_We've given up hope that someone would come along._**

Junior, Dash and Lilo pulled out some sort of trunk from the bushes.

Dash: **_A fella who'd ring the bell for once…_**

He took out a trophy with '1st place' on it but after a bit of dusting it revealed to be 11th instead. Dojo accidentally startled him causing the trophy to land on his head **"**

…**_NOT the gong! _**

Lilo: **_The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semipro fees._**

Stitch found a lightsaber and sung it around a bit, but it accidentally chopped a tree causing it to fall Junior, Dash, and Lilo.

All three: **_But noooooooo! We get the green horn._**

Junior, Dash, Lilo, Stitch, and Dojo began cleaning up the place, by picking up garbage and old ruins and stuff, and remaking an old training field.

Dash: **_We've been out to pasture, pal my ambition gone._**

Bowser Junior: **_Content to spend our lazy days and graze our lawn._**

Lilo: **_But you need advisors, Satyrs but wiser, good merchandisers and…_**

As Dash helped Stitch hold up a bow and arrow Stitch launches Dash instead sending him flying through an assortment of junk until he hits a bull's-eye

Dash: **_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!_**

Dash hit a tree and it fell over. "_THERE GOES MY ULCER!"_

Now Stitch and Bowser were doing aerobics.

Bowser Junior: **_We're down to one last hope and we hope it's you_**

Stitch then makes a muscle from his still pudgy arms. Lilo measured it, shakes her head and gestured for him to do push-ups where Dojo, Dash, and Junior were counting the ones he did.

Lilo: **_Though Stitch, you're not exactly a dream come true. We've trained enough turkeys, who never came through._**

Stitch with a spoon holding an egg in his mouth was trying to walk across a tight rope. But he loses his balance and the egg falls on Dash's head where it is fried by his anger.

Dash: **_Kid you're our one last hope so you'll just have to do._**

Stitch's next job was to save a dummy girl from a burning stake.

"Rule number 6: when rescuing a damsel…" Lilo told Stitch.

Stitch swings from a rope and tries to grab her off the stake but instead pulls off her head.

"Always handle with care." Lilo finished irritably.

Bowser Jr. had now set up a number of targets and Stitch is handed a tone of swords by Dash and Lilo.

"Rule number 95: Concentrate." Bowser Jr. stated.

Stitch throws all swords, but almost nailed Dash. Lilo, Dojo, Stitch, and Junior cringed.

"Rule number 96: Aim!" Dash shouted.

Stitch once again tried save the damsel dummy from a snowy mountain top.

Bowser Jr.: **_Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery._**

He grabbed the dummy by the arm only for the rest of the body to be smashed into a mountain peak.

Lilo and Dash: **_Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery._**

Stitch tried the target practice again but missed many shots.

Lilo: **_To be a true shape shifting hero, Stitch, is a dying art._**

Stitch, without even caring what happened, threw a sword and it at a target.

_**It's like painting a masterpiece…**_

Stitch is amazed when the sword actually hits the target.

_**It's a work of heart.**_

Bowser Jr. and Dash gently punched him in the arm.

Dash: **_It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you…_**

Stitch, Lilo, Bowser Junior and Dash were now doing karate kid stances in the sunset.

Bowser Jr.: **_You have to continue to…_**

Stitch, who had lost a lot of weight and was now more muscular, was no longer in his normal attire, but wearing a red jumpsuit that was endurable to all the effects of his powers. He was now once again having his arm muscle pushing the measuring tape until it broke.

_**Groooooooooooooooow!** _

"_NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" _Lilo, Dash, Bowser Junior and Dojo exclaimed

Stitch is now in front of a deadly obstacle course leaving him wide eyed, as Dash pulled the turner, activating it.

Dash, Lilo, and Bowser Jr.: **_We're down to one last shot and our last high note…_**

Lilo blew on a whistle and Stitch began the course leaving Dojo biting his nails all worried.

**_Our dreams are on you Stitch, go make them come true._**

Stitch swung past swinging pendulums and followed by a trap with metal spikes chomping.

Dash: **_Climb that uphill slope…_**

A giant stone fist was coming down on Stitch and he blasted his laser guns at it causing the fist to shatter.

Bowser Jr.: **_Keep pushing that envelope…_**

Stitch pushed away the two sharks that were about to take a bite out of him.

Lilo: **_You're our one last hope…_**

Stitch grabbed the dummy damsel (what's left of it anyways) and landed in a clearing where a dozen dummy targets shot up.

All: **_And, Stitch, it's up to…_**

Stitch then used his lasers and destroyed all the targets without harming the dummy damsel.

**_Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_**

Lilo, Dash, Bowser Jr., and Dojo started clapping that Stitch passed his final test.

"Did you see that?" cried Stitch, head-butting Dojo after he'd finished the obstacle course. "Ha, ha, ha! Next stop: Toonlympus!"

"Alright, just take it easy, champ!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah, don't wear yourself out so much!" Dash added.

"I'm ready! I wanna get off this island! I wanna battle some monsters…" Stitch said. "…Rescue some hot damsels…" he added in a girly voice. "You know…heroic stuff!"

"Well…" Lilo said, not quite sure.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Stitch whined with a big grin.

"OK. You want a road test? Saddle up, were going toToon City!" said Dash.

"Then let's boogie!" Dojo shouted as he scooped Stitch, Lilo, Bowser Junior and Dash up and flew away.

"So what's in Toon City?" asked Stitch.

"Lotta problems," answered Bowser Jr.

"It might be very high-tech, but it's a big, tough town. Good place to start building a rep." Lilo added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice from afar screamed.

"Sounds like your basic DID," said Dash.

"Ya!" said Stitch, kicking Dojo.

"Damsel in DistrEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Lilo, Bowser Jr., and Dash shouted as Dojo flew off at the speed of light, heading for the source of that scream.

* * *

Wormtail96: Don't miss next time, where Stitch meets the girl of his dream, and I think you know who it is, right guys? 

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, it's-

Dash, Lilo and Stitch cover his mouth.

Dash: Don't tell, Junior! Some people might not know!

Wormtail96: Indeed! (To readers) Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Damsel in Distress

**(A/N) Welcome back to Stitchules. This chapter we meet Stitch's girlfriend. Now, for a lot of you, you know who it is. But for those who don't, prepare to find out.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The Damsel in Distress

Lilo, Dash, Bowser Jr., Stitch and Dojo landed a clearing in a forest. There they spied through the bushes, and saw, by the waterfall, a beautiful pink girl version of Stitch's species with long pulled-back antennas, and a V symbol on her chest, wearing a purple dress running from a Kaleesh that was half robot. He was hunched and had a cloak that was Blue on the Outside, and Red on the inside. In his cloak were multiple lightsabers.

She was wading in a pond and her soaked dress was slowing her down.

"Not so fast, _sweetheart!" _growled the Kaleesh, grabbing her by the neck in his claw-like fist.

"I swear, Grievous…" threatened the alien girl. "Put me down or I'll…!" She kicked out at him.

"Ooh feisty, I like!" the Kaleesh, now known as Grievous said.

Stitch was all ready to fight this fiend and rescue that damsel, but Lilo, Dash, and Junior knew that acting on impulse never solved anything.

"OK, first analyze the situation," Dash began.

"Yeah, don't just barrel in there without thinking…hey, HEY!" Junior started and noticed Stitch already marching into the pond to stand up to the monster. "He's loosing points for this!" Lilo grumbled to Dash, Junior and Dojo.

Meanwhile, Stitch had reached Grievous and the alien girl.

"Halt!" said Stitch.

"Step aside, Trog!" said Grievous.

"Pardon me, my good…uh…" Stitch was trying his best to sound manly and dignified, which proved difficult now that he wasn't sure how to address his adversary. "Uh…Dude! I'll have to ask that you release that young--"

"Keep moving, junior!" said the alien maiden, rejecting Stitch's help.

"…lady…" he trailed off. "But, what a minute, you, ain't you…a damsel in distress?"

"I'm a damsel," the alien maiden grunted. "I'm in distress…I can handle this. _Have a nice day!"_

Stitch felt emasculated by her words. Nevertheless, he spoke up again. "Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be in too close of a situation to realize--" All of a sudden, Grievous punched him in the gut, causing Stitch to fly backwards into the pond, and drop his blasters.

"Ooooh!" his pals cringed.

"What are you doing?! GET YOUR BLASTERS!" Bowser Jr. yelled to Stitch.

"Blasters," said Stitch. "Right, right! Rule #15: A hero's only as good as his WEAPON!" Stitch then tried to search for his blasters in the water. Stitch thought he'd grabbed his blasters, but instead he'd grabbed four fish.

"**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"** laughed Grievous. The four fish screamed and jumped out of Stitch's claws. Then, a fist came slamming into his face, and sent him flying into a rock.

"Ayeeeeeeee!" cringed Dash again.

"Nobody messes with my pal!" Dojo snorted and tried to butt in, but Lilo stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, hold it, Dojo. He's gotta do it on his own!" She told him.

Raimundo dizzily pulled himself up from the pond, and squirted water out of his mouth.

"Come on, Stitch, concentrate!" yelled Dash.

"USE YOUR HEAD!" Lilo added.

"Huh? Ah…!" Stitch took it literally and ran hard into Grievous' metal chest. The blow caused him to drop the alien maiden and be sent flying back into the rock wall behind the waterfall.

"Alright! Not bad, kid!" Bowser Junior cheered. He then turned towards the others, "_Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad."_

"Ugh!" coughed the alien maiden, sitting up in the water.

"Oh, gee Miss…" said Stitch, picking her up and carrying her to a tree branch to set her down on. "I'm really sorry about that…"

"_Ugh…"_ she groaned again.

"…that was dumb."

The Alien maiden peered through her mopped-over antennas like curtains. "_Yeah!"_ she agreed.

Grievous had recovered by now, and was ready to fight again. And boy was he _mad._ "'Scuse me," said Stitch, with a big grin that was too big for his face. He ran up to Grievous and jumped onto his back. Stitch strangled him from behind him, grabbed his neck, and flipped him over his shoulder.

"Nice work! EXCELENTE!" yelled Dash.

The alien maiden, who was wringing out her hair said, "Is Wonder Boy here for real?"

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real!" said Bowser Junior.

"One of a kind" Dash added.

"Whoa!" they said in unison, checking her out. They licked their hand/claw and attempted to smooth back his hair. Lilo groaned irritably at this. Dash and Junior then said to the alien maiden, "And by the way, sweet cheeks…" they leaned over her lap to look at her face. "_We're_ real too," and they made kissy-face noises at her.

"_Ungh!" _she said, pushing them off into the water again.

"Y'know, I'm his head-trainer" Lilo said smugly, coming up to her.

"Well, then I'm surprised he hasn't been wasted by now" the alien maiden replied snidely.

Lilo was appalled. She growled angrily, and was about to attack her, but Dash pulled her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stitch was in a big wrestle with Grievous 

"Let's see you dodge this!" Grievous said activating his lightsabers and starting to attack Stitch.

"Too slow! Sorry! Not fast enough! Ooh so close!' Stitch said avoiding Grievous' attacks like they were nothing.

"Hold still, you little creep!" He then pulled his lightsabers back and plunged them at Stitch.

Stitch merely back flipped into the air avoiding the strike. Now, Grievous was really ticked off so he jumped high into the air and was coming down, ready to strike Stitch.

Stitch then saw his blasters in the water. He picked the up and aimed them at Grievous, "MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" He shouted as he charged up his blasters and blasted massive balls of plasma up at Grievous. Grievous was blasted up hundreds of feet into the sky, and then fell from the sky and crashed in the pond, he was presumably dead.

Stitch then headed back to shore where Lilo was pouting angrily, and Dash and Bowser Junior were drying themselves off.

"How was that, guys?" asked Stitch.

"Bring it in, rookie!" said Junior.

"You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but THIS is the BIG LEAGUES!" Dash finished pointing to Stitch's God medallion symbol

Stitch scoffed. "Oh can't you give me some credit; at least I beat him, didn't I?"

"Next time, don't let your guard down because of a pair of BIG GOO-GOO EYES!" yelled Lilo. "It's like I keep telling you; you've got to stay focused and youuuuu…" Lilo trailed off in a sigh because Stitch wasn't listening. He was marching over to the alien maiden who was still wringing her long, antennas out in the water. Dojo was not so chipper either. Stitch completely ignored his implication of a 'high-five' and walked right past him. He growled red with anger. "Aah!" Lilo, Dash and Junior groaned.

"Are you alright…Miss…?" Stitch inquired.

"Angel," said the alien maiden, standing up and whipping Stitch in the face with her sopping wet antennas. Then she added quickly, as if each word was one syllable in a one gigantic word, "My-friends-call-me-that-at-least-they-would-if-I-had-any-friends. SO…" she continued, handing Stitch her bracelet while she wrung out her other one. "Did they give you a name along with all of those…_rippling pectorals?"_

"Uh…uh…" Stitch stuttered. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, let alone a beautiful hot woman. "I…uh…" He got extremely flustered, but Angel just seemed to find it cute.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Stitch!" he said, finally remembering his name. "My, my name is Stitch".

"Stitch, eh?" said Angel, sitting down on a log. "I think I prefer Wonder Boy."

Dojo, still incredibly resentful of his master's new object of interest, waved his hands in front of Stitch's face so that he couldn't see Angel anymore. But Stitch merely pushed Dojo's arm down, and resumed talking to Angel.

"So," he began. "How- how'd you get mixed up with the…uh…"

"Pinhead who needs a new mechanic?" Angel finished for him. "Well, you know how men, aliens, and cyborgs are; they think no means yes and 'get lost' means '_take me, I'm yours!'"_ She leaned against Stitch with a phoney grin.

Stitch looked over at Dojo like he was asking him in his mind "_What the heck's she talking about?"_ Dojo just shrugged his shoulder like he doesn't know either. Angel's grin fell as she realized how stupid her champion was. "Don't worry. The Koopa and the creep here can explain it to you later," she added with a sigh.

Bowser Junior and Dash, who knew full well that she was talking about them, both grumbled.

"Well, thanks for everything, _Stitch,_ it's been a real _slice!"_ Angel saluted and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Stitch. "Uh…can we give you a ride?" Dojo, who was very ticked off at Stitch right now, snorted and flew up in a tree.

"Um," said Angel. "I don't think your dragon likes me very much."

"Dojo?" said Stitch. "Oh, don't be silly! He'd be more than happy to--" BONK! An apple fell from the tree onto his head. "_Ow!"_ He looked up at his dragon, who whistled innocently.

"_I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl, I tie my own sandals and everything," _said Angel. "_Bye-bye, Wonder Boy." _With that, she walked off.

"Bye…" said Stitch in a daze. She turned towards Lilo, Dash, and Junior, "She's…SOMETHING! Isn't she, guys?"

"Huh? She's- ooh yeah, she's really something…" Lilo said at first sincerely. Then she screamed, "A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK!"

"Earth-to-Stitch!" Dash called; trying to snap his pupil out of the smitten trance he was in. "Come in, Stitch! Come in, Stitch! We got a job to do remember? Toon City is still waiting!"

"Oh, right…Toon City…" mumbled Stitch as they got on Dojo and flew away.

* * *

Angel watched them depart, and then wandered alone into the woods. A pair of pinkish/purple and dark-purple frogs walked up to her, she made a sarcastic comment. "Aw, how cute! A couple of freak lizards looking for a reptile house to join!" 

"Who you calling a freak lizard, sister?" the pinkish/purple one seemed to say. "I'M an AMPHIBIAN!"

"And I'm a toad!" said the dark purple one. Then, the frog and supposed toad mutated to reveal they were Zim and Tak in frog forms. "Ta-da!"

"Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat," said Angel in disgust.

"Oh, Angel…?" came a chilling voice. It was Oogie Boogie.

"_Speak of the devil."_

"Angel, Angel, Angel, my little flower, my little alien, my little…_Angie._ What exactly…happened here?" asked Oogie. "I thought you were going to persuade General Grievous to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind-of…General Grievous-less." Oogie said as a chessboard poofed in front of them containing monster and demon pieces and one of them was General Grievous, who Stitch fought earlier.

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse!" said Angel as she flicked the General Grievous piece off the board.

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence…hey, I'm going to add two on. OK? _Give that your best shot!" _Oogie snarled, making the board disappear in green smoke.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! It was this wonder boy, Stitch!" snapped Angel. Oogie's eyes (if he had any) widened up at that name.

"Stitch…" muttered Tak to Zim. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know. Maybe we owe him money?" suggested Zim.

"What was that name…AGAIN?" asked Oogie, sieving to Angel.

"Stitch," answered Angel. "He comes on with this big, innocent, farm-boy routine but I can see through that in an Ugopotanian minute."

Oogie then growled angrily, and turned towards Zim and Tak, sieving through his worm-like teeth.

"Wait a second," said Zim. "Wasn't Stitch the name of that kid we were supposed to…" then he and Tak saw Oogie reaching for them, with green flame-like hands

"OH MY GODS!" They screamed.

"Run for it!" cried Tak. But it was too late. Oogie had them in his flame-like hands, which turned back to normal again.

"So you took care of him, did you?" he asked sarcastically. _"DEAD AS A DOORKNAIL!" _Weren't those your EXACT words?" he demanded, strangling them.

"This might be a different Stitch!" Zim tried desperately.

"Yeah, I mean Stitch is a--" Oogie tightened his grip on Tak's throat. "…_VERY POPULAR NAME nowadays!"_ Tak choked.

"Remember like a few years ago," Zim began. "Every other boy was named Danny and the girls were all named Juniper?"

"I'm about…to rearrange…the cosmos," explained Oogie, throwing Tak and Zim to the ground, "And the one…SCHLEMIEL who can mess it up…IS WALTZING AROUND…_IN THE WOODS!"_

Oogie then sent green flames everywhere, completely destroying the whole forest.

"Wait! Wait!" said Zim. "We can still cut in on his waltzing!"

"That's right!" squeaked Tak. "And, and we made him mortal! That's a good thing! _Didn't we? Eh-heh…"_

"Hmm…" Oogie thought, "Fortunately for the three of you, we still have time to CORRECT this rather EGREGIOUS oversight. And this time…_no foul-ups." _Oogie said as he pulled the three of them into a dark-green cloud and they vanished.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh dear, the alien girl Stitch saved is actually working for Oogie Boogie, now that is bad. Anyway, next chapter, Stitch will fight the monster parodying the Hydra. Anyone got any suggestions for the Hydra?**


	8. Chapter 8: Place in need of a Hero

**(A/N) Welcome back to Stitchules! This chapter, Stitch faces his first real monster and gets to prove himself to others he can be a hero)

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Place in need of a Hero**

Dojo was now flying above a high-tech city.

"Wow. That's all one town?" Stitch asked

"One town, a million troubles," said Bowser Jr. "The one and only Toon City. The Big Olive itself. If you can make it here you can make it anywhere." They landed in a square. Toon was indeed a bustling, busy city.

"Stick with us, kid," said Dash.

"The city is a dangerous place." Lilo said, suddenly, a car zoomed past them, nearly running them over.

"Watch where you're going, numbskulls!" yelled the driver.

"HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE!" Dash yelled right back. "See what we mean? I'm telling ya! Whackos!"

"Hey, Mac," said a cloaked person. He whipped open his cloak- Jr. thought…NOT THAT!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed, looking away. The man was merely hawking counterfeit merchandise.

"Ya wanna buy a watch?" he asked.

"Wow, looks good." Stitch said impressed but pulled away by Lilo.

"He's not interested, alright?" said Lilo.

"Ah man, they looked so shiny." Stitch whined.

"They're fake kid; I should know. I have a colourful past" Dash said

Soon, a man called Red Guy came by, preaching something rather unpleasant. "Yes, yes. Thank you for the info! Yes, we'll go ponder that for a while!" Junior told him. "Come on, just stare at the sidewalk. Don't make eye-contact…"

Lilo, Dash and Junior led Stitch through the city. "The people here are nuts! That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid. You're gonna be just what the doctor ordered." Dash told Stitch. Soon they came across a group of traumatized and on-edge civilians.

"It was tragic," moaned a sea which with a lower abdomen of an octopus named Ursula. "We lost everything in the fire!"

"Everything…except old Nuka here," said a bold boy named Omi, holding up a singed lion cub.

"_Meow!" _went the cub.

"Now were the fires before or after the earthquake?" asked a teenager named Jack Spicer.

"They were after the earthquake, I remember!" said another girl named Ophelia who was shaking.

"But before the floods!" added Ursula.

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate!" said a humanoid cat named Pete **(Wearing his Kingdome Hearts attire)**.

"Toon City has certainly gone downhill in a hurry," added Ophelia.

"Tell me about it," agreed Pete. "Seems like every time I turn around, there' some new monster wreakin' havoc!"

"All we need now is a plague of Heartless," said Omi. Suddenly, a Shadow Heartless walked by and said, "Yo". It wasn't exactly a dangerous Heartless, but it was enough to freak the people out.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" they all screamed.

"That's it! I'm movin' to Cartoonopolis!" Pete snapped.

"'Scuse me," came a voice. The civilians turned around to see a Stitch. "It seems to me that what you folks need is…a hero!"

The civilians looked at Stitch with dry, unimpressed faces. For a moment, no one spoke. Then finally, Jack said, "Yeah? And who are you?"

Dojo nudged his master forward encouragingly along with Lilo. "I'm Stitch," he began. "And uh…I happen to be…a hero!"

The people just laughed. "Is that so? Have you ever saved the town before?" Pete challenged.

"Uh…well…no," said Stitch.

"Uh-huh. Have ya ever reversed a natural disaster?" asked Jack.

"Uh, no. Not exactly, but--"

"Aw, listen to this… he's just another dreamer!" scoffed Jack. He then said sarcastically, "This we need!"

The civilians were then about to leave.

Lilo, Dash and Junior were not about to let all their hard work go to waste. "Don't you pea-brains get it? This kid is the genuine article!" Junior Yelled.

"Yeah, he's A-Class one of a kind." Dash added.

"He's so great, he makes Superman seem like a joke!" Lilo finished

"Hey," said Omi. "Aren't those the three weirdoes who trained Scorpio?"

Lilo, Dash, and Junior's buttons were pushed. "_Watch it, pal!" _they warned through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're right…" agreed Jack. "Hey, uh, nice job on that laughing fit, Lilo! Ya missed a spot!" he laughed mockingly.

"I GOT YOUR LAUGHING FIT! RIGHT HERE!" screamed Lilo. She had lost his temper and was now on top of the teenager, who had taunted her, punching him in the face.

"Lilo! Lilo!" said Stitch, pulling her off of Jack along with Dash and Junior. "Take it easy!"

"What are you, crazy?" exclaimed Jack as he got onto his feet with a black eye and a hole in his pants revealing white boxers with red polka dots.

"Young man, we need a **PROFESSIONAL** hero, NOT an amateur!" Ursula stated to Stitch, then starting to walk off again with the other civilians.

"But wait! Stop!" Stitch called in vain after the people, who were walking away. He ball-changed back into the shadow of a wall and sank down into a sitting position. "How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?"

"You'll get your chance," Dash assured him.

"You just need some kind of catastrophe…or disaster." Junior added.

"Well it better be soon, Mickey might smite me if Stitch doesn't prove himself." Dojo said

Just then, an alien woman began pushing her way through the people in the city. "Please! Help! Please!" she begged. "There's been a terrible accident!"

"Angel?" said Stitch, recognizing her.

"_Speaking of disasters!" _muttered Lilo under her breath, but Stitch heard that comment and glared warningly at her.

"Wonder Boy!" breathed Angel. "_Stitch, thank goodness!"_

"What happened?" Stitch explained

After catching her breath, Angel explained. "Outside of town…two little kids…they were playing in the gorge. There was this rockslide! A terrible rockslide! They're trapped!"

"Kids…? Trapped?" said Stitch. "Lilo! Dash! Junior! This is great!"

"You're really choked up about this, aren't you?" asked Angel, sarcastically.

"Come on!" Stitch said excitedly. He lifted Angel onto Dojo.

"No!" Angel babbled. "Y-you don't under- I have this…" They took off. "…terrible fear of HEIGHTS!"

"Oh, you better hang on!" Dojo smiled deviously

Angel cringed and held onto Stitch. Dojo was glad to find a way to torture this girl.

"We're right behind ya, Stitch!" Lilo called as she, and Junior chased after them on foot, while Dash chased after Stitch, Angel, and Dojo with super speed. He took off miles ahead of the two. Lilo and Junior were so out of shape they could barely run. "Whoa! I'm _way_ behind you, Stitch" Lilo panted.

"Man! I got a shell wedgie!" Junior grumbled.

* * *

Dojo landed in the gorge as Dash caught up with them. Angel was totally airsick. "Ugh…" she moaned.

"You OK?" asked Stitch.

"I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery!" She gasped as Dojo threw here off his back and into Stitch's arms.

"HELP!" came a child's voice. "I can't breathe!" Stitch looked to see a huge boulder, under which the two kids Angel spoke of appeared to be trapped.

"Get us out!" the other coughed. "Hurry!"

"We're suffocating!" choked the first one. Stitch snapped into action and went over to save the kids.

"SOMEBODY CALL IX-I-I!"

"Easy, guys, you'll be alright," Stitch assured them.

"We can't last much longer!" cried one of the kids.

"Get us out before we get crushed!"

Stitch then put his hands under the boulder and lifted it above his head. The two little kids, who turned out to be Zim and Tak in their human disguises, quickly crawled out of the crevice they'd been trapped in.

"How you kids doin'?" asked Stitch.

"We're OK now!" said the first kid.

"Jeepers, Mister!" said the other. "You're really strong!"

"Well, just…" Stitch grunted, since he was still trying to hold up the boulder. "…Try to be a little more careful now, O.K. kids?"

"We sure will!" they said, scampering off. Stitch placed the boulder aside and the crowd of civilians lightly clapped.

The two boys climbed up to a small indent in the mountain, where their boss, Oogie Boogie, was waiting on a stone seat, eating a bowl full of insects. "Stirring performance, kids," he said, eating a worm. "I was really moved."

"'Jeepers…MISTER?" mocked Zim to Tak, taking off his eye lenses, and black wig.

"I was going for INNOCENCE!" said Tak proudly, making her holographic disguise dissipate.

"And hey, two thumbs WAY, WAY up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll." Oogie snickered, holding two thumbs up, that both were sparking with green flames.

"_Get out of there you big lug, while you still can!" _Angel muttered, staring down at the gorge where Stitch still stood.

Finally, Lilo and Junior caught up with Stitch, Dash, and Dojo panting.

"Lilo! Dash! Junior!" said Stitch, excitedly. "I did great. They even applauded! Sort-of." Suddenly, they heard a growl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Stitch," said Dash as the two of them stared into an inky, black cave at a pair of glowing blue eyes. "But that ain't applause."

A huge, white/silver claw rose and pulled the rest of the body it was attached to out of the cave.

"G-G-G-G-G-Guys…what do you call that thing?" asked Stitch, nervously. It was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"**TWO WORDS:"** said Junior. **"AM-SCRAY!" **He shouted as he, Lilo and Dash ran for cover.

"Let's get ready to **RUMBLE!"** echoed Oogie's voice from up in the mountain.

The Blue-Eyes advanced towards Stitch, who just backed up because he couldn't think of anything better to do.

"That's it. Dance around! Avoid it!" Lilo coached from the sidelines. Stitch dodged and feigned.

"Watch the teeth! Watch the teeth!" Dash coached. The Blue-Eyes snapped and teased Stitch with its long neck, its body could stand still while its head did all the work!

"Slide with your feet to your left!" Stitch went the wrong way. "MMGH! Your _other_ left!" moaned Bowser Jr.

The Blue-Eyes flipped Stitch over backwards, and his blasters went flying out of his hands and into the stone behind him. He stood up, holding _imaginary_ blasters until he realized that they were behind him. The Blue-Eyes had sunk its teeth into their stone arena, and dragged them out with no effort it seemed, simply to show off its incredible strength. Stitch threw a huge slab of rock at it, which it caught in its mouth and shattered in a single chomp. It chuckled.

Stitch quickly retreated to his blasters, but before he reached it, the Blue-Eyes lunged at him. Thinking fast, Stitch grabbed its jaws and twisted its neck, subduing it for a few seconds. Just as he got his blasters again, the Blue-Eyes used its tongue like a finger, wound it around Stitch's ankle, and flipped him up into its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Stitch.

The Blue-Eyes happily gulped him down. The crowd gasped. Lilo, Dash, and Junior groaned. The Blue-Eyes belched. Angel clutched her throat in disgust. "_Ungh!"_

The Blue-Eyes chuckled to itself again, and the crowd screamed as it lunged toward it. But then, it stopped. Something was happening inside its throat. It peered down, and out blasted Stitch! The Blue-Eyes, now in two pieces; head and body, collapsed.

"AWRIGHT! AWRIGHT! YOU'RE BAD! OK!" cheered Lilo, Dash, and Junior.

"Gee guys…" said a disoriented Stitch. "That…That wasn't so hard…" he collapsed in a pool of slime.

"Kid, kid, kid!" said Junior. "How many Koopas do you see?"

Stitch, who was seeing triple, answered, "_Three…?"_

"Ah, close enough. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Junior said, as he and the others helped Stitch up.

Up on the mountain, Zim was hyperventilating. Tak was shaking. The Blue-Eyes was dead?

"Guys, guys, _relax!"_ said Oogie. "It's only half-time!"

Stitch was walking away with Dash, Lilo and Junior, when they heard a sound. "That doesn't sound good," declared Lilo. They looked up, and saw that the headless dragon was standing up! Its long and severed neck was healing, and suddenly it sprouted THREE MORE HEADS! A three headed Blue-Eyes-Dragon. **"DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!" **Dash confirmed, handing Stitch his blasters again.

Stitch whistled for Dojo who immediately flew in to help as it started to rain. Stitch got on Dojo's back and flew around and around avoiding any white Flash Flare Blasts from the three Blue-Eyes heads; he began blasting off one head after another. Of course, after one head was blasted off, three more took its place. Stitch kept blasting and blasting and the heads just kept multiplying and multiplying until there were _thirty heads!_

"**WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD-BLASTING THING!" **yelled Lilo, Dash, and Junior.

Stitch kicked Dojo in the side, ordering him to fly higher, "Ya!" They were doing fine, getting the heads to smash into one another, until a blow from one of the heads whipped Stitch and Dojo apart. Stitch fell into the forest of necks, and slid down one like a slide. "GUYS! I DON'T THINK WE COVERED THIS ONE IN BASIC TRAINING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He was about to slide into a mouth, but another head chomped down in an attempt to get him while he was still on the neck. It missed, and the impact tossed Stitch out of the tangle of necks and onto the side of a cliff. Before he could even grab on, the Blue-Eyes' claw pinned him to the wall of the cliff. There was nothing he could do now…

"My favorite part of the game," observed Oogie Boogie. "_Sudden death!"_

…or was there? Stitch charged all of the energy in his blasters "**MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!**" He shouted as the plasma blasts struck the mountain creating a huge fissure. The mountain began to fall apart and in seconds it buried the Blue-Eyes…and Stitch seemingly along with it. All that remained was a white/silver claw clenched into a fist.

"_Oh, no…"_ sighed Lilo, sadly, "_There goes another one. Just like Scorpio."_

"_Well, it was fun while it lasted." _Dash and Junior sighed.

"Game. Set. Match," said Oogie fiendishly.

Suddenly, the fist of the monster began to move. People thought it was still alive, until they saw that Stitch had been inside it the whole time, and had just now pried his way out. The crowd first paused, then they went wild and Dojo did a flip.

Stitch smiled and stepped out of the claw, waving at the spectators. The civilians lifted him upon their shoulders and carried him around.

"_Lilo, Dash, Junior," _Stitch panted. "_You gotta admit…THAT…was pretty heroic!"_

"**YA DID IT, STITCH! YOU DID IT YOU WON BY A LANDSLIDE! LITERALLY!"** Lilo, Dash, and Junior cheered as they danced around in a circle holding hands.

Oogie however, was infuriated. He grew red with anger and squeezed his minions' heads with his fists.

"_Oogie…mad…"_ Zim gagged.

"_Well," _said Angel, pretty impressed. "_What do you know?" _And she applauded too.

* * *

**(Not bad for a first real monster throw down, but this is just the beginning. So enjoy, as Stitch goes from Zero to Hero)**


	9. Chapter 9: Zero to Hero

**(A/N) And here we are with a music chapter, You'll be amazed when this gets closer and closer to the end!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Zero to Hero**

Juniper, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo could then be seen in the gallery next to a picture of Stitch fighting the Blue-Eyes.

"From that day on out boy Stitch could do no wrong. He was so hot that steam actually looked cool!" Juniper narrated as they began to sing.

Ami: **_Bless my soul, Stitch was on a roll_**

Goo: **_Person of the week in every week opinion poll._**

A plate with Stitch on it started rolling giving you the impression he was running.

Yumi: **_What a pro!_**

Violet: **_Stitch could stop a show_**

June:**_ Point him at a monster and you're talkin S.R.O."_**

All: **_He was a no one._**

Ami & Yumi: **_A zero, zero._**

Cinderblock went up to Stitch only to have been by shot in the face by his blasters, and fell to the ground with his head disintegrated.

_**Now he's a honcho!**_

All: **_He's our hero!"_**

Violet: **_Here was a kid with his act down pat_."**

CLUNK! Stitch and Dojo had head butted each other as a best friend thing.

All: **_Zero to hero in no time flat. Zero to hero. _**

Oogie threw out a model of Cinderblock he had sent to kill Stitch.

Juniper: **_Just like that_.**

SNAP!

All: **_When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs_."**

Stitch was now walking through a crowd of girls screaming his name.

Goo: **_And they slapped his face on every vase_.**

Goo Showed Stitch's face on a vase only to Ami…

BONK.

Ami: **_On every "Vahse"!_**

CLUNK!

Goo crashed the Vase on Ami's head.

All: **_From appearance fees and royalties our Stitch had cash to burn_.**

Stitch became so popular that he was now being paid for public appearances. And we see Lilo, and Bowser Junior holding up wads of Cash and Dash rolling around in it.

**_Now nouveau riche and famous, he could tell you what an alien earned_.**

Turns out he used the money to buy Sora and Ariel a mansion, and his friends NL and Riku, both a small mansion, an Olympic stadium and their own warriors. **(You know, so they could watch them fight to the death)**

**_Say Amen, there he goes again_!**

Scar the lion charged at Stitch, but Stitch kicked him around ninety degrees, and kicked him high in the air.

Yumi & Violet: **_Sweet and undefeated, and an awesome ten for ten_!**

They held up a sign of the number 10 to show his score.

All: **_Folks lined up just to watch him flex_**

Goo: **_And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty jaws_!**

Girls were trying to gaze into his eyes, and Stitch was happy that loads of girls wanted him **(After all, he's adorable and super powerful)**

All: **_Stitch, he comes, he sees, he conquers. Honey, the crowds were going bonkers_.**

Stitch flew onto Dojo heading straight for the Maleficent Dragon, and next thing you knew the Maleficent Dragon was put in a birdcage much to its embarrassment.

_**He showed the moxie, brains and spunk!**_

A Basilisk was about to take a bite out of Stitch's head only for it's tongue to get pulled on.

All: **_From zero to hero, _**

Goo: **_A cute, little hunk_!**

Goo had made a statue of Stitch.

All: **_From zero to hero,_**

June: **_And who'da thunk?"_**

Now all the girls were dancing as the music sped up.

June: **_Who put the 'HE" in Hero?"_ **

June sung while holding a shield and sword.

All & chorus:**_ Stitch!_**

Violet: **_Who's daring deeds are great theatre?"_**

Violet had a theatre mask on.

Stitch, Lilo, Bowser Junior, Dash and Dojo were watching a play about himself.

"**_Stitch!"_**

Yumi: **_Isn't he bold?_**

A bunch of statues: **_No one braver!_**

Ami and Goo: _**Is he sweet?** _

All and chorus: **_Our favorite flavor_!**

Yumi: **_Stitch, my man_!**

The girls were dancing harder than ever now.

All: **_Bless my soul, Stitch was on a roll! Undefeated_!"**

Oogie was starting to get frustrated with the fact that the villains he hires to get rid of Stitch keep getting defeated.

_**Riding high!**_

June: **_And the nicest guy._**

Ami, Yumi, Violet, and Goo:**_ Not conceited_!**

All: **_He was a nothing! Zero, Zero_!**

A Volcano blows its top.

**_Now he's a honcho! He's our hero_!**

Stitch stopped it by using his strength to lift a boulder over the volcano and plug it.

**_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_!**

Stitch and Dojo flew under a constellation's skirt causing it to fly up confusing a number of astrologers.

June and chorus: **_From zero to hero_!**

Oogie banged his head on the table.

All: **_Stitch is a hero_!"**

Stitch implanted his claws in wet cement.

_**Now he's a herooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

Many past scenes were being shown now.

June: **_Yes indeed_!

* * *

**

Now, Oogie was mad. Fuming. Literally. "PULL!" he yelled. Zim and Tak threw another collectors' vase with Stitch face on it up in the air for Oogie to fire at with green combustion.

"_Nice shootin', Oogie," _said Angel, smirking at his anger.

"I can't believe this guy!" huffed Oogie. "I throw **EVERYTHING** I've got at him, and it doesn't even-" he looked down at Zim's feet. "What. Are. **THOSE?"** Zim was wearing new sneakers…endorsed by Stitch himself!

"Uh, I don't know…I thought they looked kind-of dashing," explained Zim, smiling nervously.

"I've got twenty-four hours to get rid of this _bozo_…" Oogie began, his head lighting with green flames "Or the entire scheme I've been setting up for **TEN YEARS**…goes up in smoke. And you…_are wearing…HIS…**MERCHANDISE!"**_

Then he heard a slurping sound. Tak was drinking some of Stitch's endorsed sports-drink. "Uh…heh-heh…thirsty?" she offered Oogie.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" **Oogie blew a gasket. Literally. The whole mountain jumped with green fire.

Angel chuckled. "Looks like you're game's over. Wonder Boy's hitting every curve you throw at him."

Oogie got an idea from Angel's choice of words. "Oh yeah…hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the _RIGHT_ curves at him, Angel-my-sweet," he hinted, meaning that _she_ herself was pretty curvy.

"_Don't even go there,"_ said Angel, warningly.

"See, he's got to have…a weakness because everybody's got…a weakness! I mean for…what…Eddy it was his need for money, for Bart Simpson, hey, he had the wrong attitude. OK?" Oogie elaborated. "We simply need to find out Wonder Boy's."

"I've done my part. Get your little Irkens!" she said, referring to Zim and Tak.

"_They couldn't handle him as a baby. _I need someone who can…handle him as a dude." Oogie smirked, devilishly.

"Hey, I've sworn off man-handling," said Angel.

"Which is good, because actually, that's what got you into this jam in the first place, isn't it?" Oogie said, weaving a holographic memory out of smoke, revealing a past Angel being held by a red version of Stitch, except he had crooked antennas, frilly ears, and yellow teeth. He was Leroy. Then a green female alien called Bonnie walked past, and Leroy dropped Angel, and ran after Bonnie, leaving the past Angel to cry. "You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend', Leroy's life. And how does this creep thank you? _By running off with that Bonnie girl._ He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Angie?"

"Look, I learned my lesson, OK?" said Angel, pained by the memory.

"Which is why…I got a feeling you're gonna leap at my new offer," said OOgie. "OK? You give me the key to bringing down _Wonder Breath, _and **I GIVE YOU **the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos:" he lifted up one of her antennas and whispered in her ear, "_Your freedom!"_ Angel gasped.

* * *

Back at the museum in Temple of Mickey, Stitch was talking to Mickey again.

"Ha! You shoulda been there, dad!" he said. "I bashed Cinderblock! Grappled with the Maleficent Dragon! Just like the guys told me: I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength…and KICKED!" he punched Dojo, who pretended to die. "The crowds went _wild!" _Stitch made a fake cheering sound. "_Thank you, thank you…"_

"Ha!" laughed Mikcey. "You're doing great, Stitch. You're doing the old God proud."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, dad," said Stitch. "I've been waiting for this day a long time."

"Hmm, what day is that, Stitch?" asked Mickey.

"Well, you know, the day…I rejoin the Gods!" said Stitch, hopefully

"You've done wonderfully. You really have, Stitch," explained Mickey. "But I'm afraid you're, well, just…not quite _there_ yet. You haven't proven yourself a _true_ hero."

"But dad…I've beaten every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm the most famous person in the entire world, Heck, I- I-- I- I'M AN ACTION FIGURE!" Stitch protested, desperately holding up an action figure of himself.

"Well, yeah, but there's more to it then that. Being famous isn't the same as being a _TRUE HERO,"_ explained Mickey.

"What more can I do?"

"It's something you have to discover for yourself, son".

"I don't understand." Stitch said

"You will in time, but you have to look inside your heart." Mickey stated distantly. And with that, the statue became lifeless.

"**WAIT!"** but it was too late. **"NNNUNGHH!"** Stitch grunted, pounding the floor of the museum.

"Don't worry, Stitch, you'll make it." Dojo comforted him, "You just, like your pop said, have to look inside your hurt".

"I hope so Dojo, I hope so." Stitch said morosely.

* * *

Wormtail96: Stitch still hasn't become a true hero yet?! For crying out loud, he's beaten every single demon and monster I've sent to fight him in the story! What is he to do to make him a _true _hero? And what does Angel plan on doing?

Dash: Beats me.

Stitch: Guess we'll find out in the next chapter.

Lilo and Junior: Right.

Wormtail96: (To readers) Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10:Angel won't say she's in love

**(A/N) Now here we are, Angel's gonna make her move on Stitch)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Angel won't say she's in love**

The next day, a tour bus was going past Stitch's mansion. "On your left we have Stitch's Vila. Our next stop is the gift shop where you can pick up the great hero's thirty-minute work-out DVD, _Jaws of steel_," said the tour-guide called Red Guy.

Inside Stitch's mansion, Stitch was having his portrait painted and he had to pose wearing Scar the lion's skin. Junior and Lilo were reading his schedule to him, while Dash was busy counting the money and wearing all sorts of bling-bling (Sunglasses, golden necklaces, golden rings).

"At one, you got an appointment with King Nigel Uno. He's got a problem with the statements. I'd advise you not to wear your new sneakers" Junior said, reading out the schedule.

"Guys…"

"I told you **DON'T MOVE!"** said the painter named Storm the Albatross. Stitch quickly resumed his pose.

"… Yen Sid's Palace…at three, we've got to get a new set of clothes from the three good fairies-Women, go figure!" Lilo continued.

"Guys…**WHAT'S THE POINT?"** yelled Stitch, throwing his shield and sword down.

"**DAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"** screeched Storm, painting scribbles all over the portrait. **"THAT'S IT!"** And he stomped off.

"Keep your beak on, pal!" snapped Dash to Storm. Storm just smashed his palate onto Dash, giving him a clown-face of paint. He then stormed out of the room.

"What do you mean 'what's the point?'" asked Lilo to Stitch. "You want to go to Toonlympus, don't you?"

"Yeah," agreed Stitch, taking of Scar's skin. "But this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere."

"You can't quit now, me, Lilo, and Dash are counting on you!" Junior told him.

"I gave everything I had…"

Dash sighed. He knew it was time for a pep-talk. "Listen to me, Stitch," he began. "We've seen 'em all. I'm telling ya, and this is the honest-to-God truth: you've got something we've never seen before!"

"_Really?"_

"I can feel it right down in these scaly legs of mine" Junior reassured him. Dash then checked his watch, smirked, and walked over to the door.

"There is nothing you can't do, Stitch." Lilo smiled

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a dozen crazed fan-girls swarmed over to Stitch. "AAAAHHHH!" they screamed.

"It's him! There he is! He's so cute!" they shouted. There were other indefinable squeals, among which was "I GOT HIS WRIST-BAND!" The girls just kept jumping on him, picking his cheek, death-hugging him, and trying to salvage some authentic memorabilia.

"Dash, what-did-you-do?!" Lilo yelled angrilly at Dash, who was now standing in the doorway with a jar of cash.

"What, they said they'd pay me anything if I let them in." Dash said.

"You and you're money lust." Junior sighed.

"_Guys…" _Stitch gasped. "_HELP!"_

"_Escape plan beta!" _said Junior.

"_Gotcha!"_

Lilo whistled. "Hey, where'd he go?" asked the fan-girls. Stitch appeared to have…well, _disappeared!_

"There he goes! On the veranda!" yelled Dash and Junior, luring the girls away. They all screamed and stampeded out the door, with the both of them chasing after them. "Ya ha ha!" they laughed to themselves. Lilo sighed, and followed.

The open door slowly seemed to close by itself. But it was really Angel, who had been standing behind it the whole time. She looked around the empty room for Stitch, and soon spied his feet under a curtain.

"Let's see," she said. "What could be behind CURTAIN NUMBER ONE?"

"**ANGEL!"** said Stitch, his voice cracking.

"Ha," chuckled Angel. "It's alright; _the sea of raging HORMONES has ebbed!" _She tapped her cheek to indicate that Stitch had lipstick on his own.

"Gee, hey," he said, wiping it off. "It's great to see you. I, I, I- I missed you."

"So this is what heroes do on their days off?" said Angel, flopping herself down on a couch.

"Yah! I'm no real hero!"

"Sure ya are," said Angel. "Everybody in the city thinks you're the greatest thing since they put the _seaweed_ around _sushi!"_

"I know," laughed Stitch. "It's crazy, y'know I can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean--"

"Ugh, you sound like you could use a break," Angel concluded. "Think your ill-tempered friend would go…berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?" she finished taking a Bowser Junior, Lilo, and a Dash action figure and squeezed them, giving off a squeaky sound.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Uh, Dash's got the rest of the day pretty much booked…"

"Ah, Dash Smash!" said Angel. "Just follow me, out the window, 'round the dumbbells, _you lift up the back wall and we're gone!"_

Stitch couldn't argue with that!

* * *

They spent the whole day together, and were now taking a walk through a courtyard, laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Wow, what a day," said Stitch. "First that…restaurant by the bay…"

"Yeah," Angel agreed.

"And then that, that play, that, that, that Hercules in Space thing? Man, I thought I had problems!"

"Ah ha…"

"Ah…hehh…"

Angel looked to her side at a birdbath, behind which were Zim and Tak. "_Psst!"_ they hissed.

"_Stop foolin' around!"_ said Zim.

"_Yeah!" _said Tak. "_Get the goods, sister!"_

Angel kicked them away in response.

"I never knew… playing hooky could be so much fun!" said Stitch.

"Yeah," said Angel. "_Neither did I"_

"Thanks, Angel."

"Oh…_don't thank me just yet,"_ said Angel, feeling a little guilty. "_Oh!" _she cried, pretending to trip.

"Whoa! Careful!" said Stitch, catching her.

"Sorry. Weak ankles."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you'd better sit down for a while." He picked her up and carried her over to a bench.

"So…" Angel began. "Do you have any problems with things like this?" She kicked out her leg right in front of him.

"Uh…"

"Weak ankles, I mean," she finished.

"Uh…no…not really…" said Stitch, gently folding her leg back down.

"No…weaknesses…whatsoever?" asked Angel again, sliding closer to him. "No…trick knees, Achilles' heels…or…ruptured _disks?"_ The strap of her dress had fallen down her left shoulder. Stitch carefully lifted it back up.

"No!" he gulped. "I-I'm I'm as…fit as a fiddle!"

"_Ugh, Wonder Boy, you ARE perfect,"_ muttered Angel.

"Heh! Thanks!" Stitch skipped a rock into the fountain, and it broke the arms off a statue. "Whoops! Heh…!" Angel had to suppress her laugh.

"It looks better that way," she said. "No, it really does." They looked at each other and smiled. A shooting star went over the sky.

"You know," Stitch mused. "When I was about 7 or something, I would have given…anything to be exactly like everybody else."

"Ungh! You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" Angel asked in disgust.

"Not everyone's like that." Stitch said.

"_Yes they are."_ groaned Angel.

"_Well,_ _you're not like that."_

"_How do you know what I'm like?" _Angel retorted.

"All I know is…you're the most…hottest, amazing, beautiful person with…_weak ankles I've ever met!" _Stitch said in awe.

Angel gulped and smiled at this tender compliment. She shrugged, and backed up into a statue… "Oh!" …of Cupid?

"Angel, when I'm with you…" said Stitch. "I don't feel so…alone."

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," said Angel, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Stitch asked.

"_Nobody can hurt you."_

At this time, Stitch realized that Angel had probably been emotionally hurt in her last relationship. He liked her too much to let her slip through his fingers for fear of getting hurt. "Angel?" he said, taking her claws and sitting down beside her. "I would never…_ever_…hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you," said Angel, she rested a claw on Stitch's face, and both their faces began inching toward one another. "So…let's both do ourselves a favor and…" Stitch wasn't listening. She was hardly listening to herself. "…_stop this…before…we…"_

Suddenly, a huge light shone on them from above, like a helicopter on patrol. It was merely Lilo, Dash, Junior and Dojo.

"**ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! PARTY'S OVER!"** Dash yelled.

"We've been looking all over this town!" Lilo yelled

"CALM DOWN, TUBBY!" yelled Angel, harshly judging Lilo's weight, which was much to her anger. "It was all my fault!"

"You're already on my list, sister! So don't make it worse!" Lilo shot back. Dojo flapped his lips and breathed in her face, and snorted. She got him back by shutting off the flashlight that was tied to his head.

"And as for you, **YA BUM!"** yelled Junior, grabbing Stitch by his collar. "**YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE STADIUM, AND WE'RE GONNA BE PUTTIN' YOU TO WORK FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! NOW GET ON THE DRAGON!"**

"OK, OK…" sighed Stitch.

"Sorry," Angel said.

"_Ah, they'll get over it," _said Stitch, pulling down the top of a tree just so he could pick a blossom from the branch. The tree snapped back up when he let go, and he handed the flower to Angel, kissing her on the cheek.

"**MOVE!"** yelled Lilo. **"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"**

"**YOU HEARD THE GIRL MOVE!" **Dash yelled.

Stitch walked backwards, waving at Angel, and hopped onto Dojo. They started to fly away, barely missing branches.

"Watch it! Watch it!" yelled Junior. He turned Stitch's head completely around.

"Keep your goo-goo eyes on the-" Dash began, but then… BAM! Dash, Lilo and Junior got smashed into a branch, which knocked them off the dragon. "That's it! _Next time we drive…" _Lilo groaned.

* * *

Angel sat on the edge of the fountain; dreamily admiring the flower Stotch had given her. Suddenly, her expression changed when she realized that she had begun doing what she had sworn not to do: falling in love.

"Ugh, _what's the matter with me?" _she groaned. "_You'd think a girl would learn."_ Then she began to sing.

Angel: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,**

_**Oh,**_

**I guess I've already won that.**

**No man is worth the aggravation…**

She then passed a few little statues, and then they came to life revealing to be the June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo.

**That's ancient history.**

**Been there!**

**Done that!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_Who you think you're kidding?_**

_**He's the earth and heaven to ya!**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through ya!**_

Angel: **Oh no…!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, & Goo: **_Girl, you can't conceal it. _**

_**We know how you're feeling, **_

_**Who you're thinking of!**_

Angel: **Oh!**

**No chance!**

**No way!**

**I won't say it**

**No, no.**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, & Goo: **_You swoon, _**

_**You sigh,**_

_**Why deny it?**_

_**Uh-oh!**_

Angel walked around and looked up at a statue of a man and a woman in a romantic moment.

Angel: **It's too cliché.**

**I won't say I'm in _love…_**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson.**

**It feels so good when you start out.**

**My head is screaming 'GET A GRIP, GIRL!'**

'**Unless you're dyin' to CRY YOUR HEART OUT!'**

**Oh…!"**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi & Goo: **_You keep on denying_**

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying.**_

_**Hon', we saw ya hit the ceiling!"**_

"**Oh…whoa…!"**

"**_Face it like a grown-up._**

_**When're you gonna holla**_

_**That you've got**_

_**Got**_

_**Got it bad?**_

Angel: **Whoa…oh!**

Angel began to hop from rock to rock across a fountain.

**No chance!**

**No way!**

**I won't say it**

**No, no.**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi & Goo: **_Give up._**

_**Give in.**_

_**Check the grin,**_

_**You're in love!**_

She suddenly began to loose her balance but reached out and felt someone grab her hand; she looked up and saw she was holding onto a statue of Stitch. She began to smile at the statue wishing it was the real thing but quickly came back to reality.

Angel: **This scene**

**Won't play.**

**I won't say I'm in LOVE!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi & Goo: **_You're doin' flips._**

_**Read our lips.**_

_**YOU'RE IN LOVE!**_

Angel: **You're way off base,**

**I won't say it.**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi & Goo: **_She won't say it. No._**

Angel: **Get off my case.**

**I won't say it!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi & Goo: **_Angel, don't be proud._**

_**It's OK**_

_**You're in love.**_

Angel sat down on the fountain and looked at the flower Stitch had given her, she smiled at it and put it in her hair so it was sticking out.

Angel: **Oh…at least out loud…I won't say I'm in…_love._**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, & Goo: **_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo. Sha-la-la-la-la-la…hahhh!_**

Angel lay down on the fountain, finally accepting the fact she was in love with Stitch.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, Angel has finally accepted her feelings for Stitch, (sighs) ah, young love. But of course, their is the case of what Oogie think?)**


	11. Chapter 11: Oogie's Deal

**(A/N) And here we are again, this time things are going to get complicated for Stitch, now that Angel has accepted her feelings for him, and Oogie might do something more evil and dangerous...**

**Anyway, we're we last left off Angel was singing about how she won't say she's in love with Stitch, until she finally accepted her feelings for him.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Oogie's Deal**

Angel: **Oh…at least out loud…I won't say I'm in…_love._**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo. Sha-la-la-la-la-la…hahhh!_**

Angel lay down on the fountain, finally accepting the fact she was in love with Stitch. Suddenly a green cloud appeared and Oogie walked out of it.

"So, what's the buzz, huh, Angie?" he asked. "What is the weak-link in Wonder Boy's chain?"

"Get yourself another girl, _I'm through!" _Angel snapped.

"I'm sorry, you mind running that by me again, I must have had a larva…wedged in my ear or something--"

"**THEN READ MY LIPS! _Forget it!"_**

"Angel, Angel, Angel," said Oogie, swooping in front of her. "My sweet, deluded, little minion. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy but ever-so-crucial, little, tiny detail? **I OWN YOU!"**

Just then, Lilo, Dash, and Junior were coming too after being hit in the face with a branch. "Ohh…" they moaned, feeling their aching heads.

"That kid's going to be doing laps for a month!" Junior said, but they both heard Oogie talking to Angel.

"…If I say sing you say 'hey, name that tune,'" Oogie was saying. "If I say I want Wonder Boy's head on a platter, you say…?"

"Medium or well-done?" Angel answered submissively.

Lilo gasped at hearing this. "_I knew that Angel was no Angel," _she said.

"_This is going to break the Stitch's heart!" _Dash added, and with that, they ran off to tell Stitch.

"…'O Oogieness!" continued Oogie.

"I'll work on that," said Angel.

"You hear that? That's the sound of your freedom. Fluttering out the window. Forever!"

"I don't care!" yelled Angel. "I'm not going to help you hurt him!"

Oogie sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some…dude!" he said, trying to appear sympathetic to his slave.

"This one is different!" Angel insisted. "He's honest, and, and he's sweet…"

"_Please," _moaned Oogie.

"…He would never do anything to hurt me."

"He's a dude!"

"Besides, _O Oogieness_," said Angel, mocking him by over-annunciating the term he demanded she call him. "You can't beat him! He has no weaknesses! He's gonna--" She turned around to see Ooige smiling evilly right in her face.

"I think…he does, Ang," he said. "I truly think…_he does."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stadium, Stitch was running and doing flips over the horse when Lilo, Dash and Junior got back with the news. Stitch was laughing in glee. He had so much energy. He was stoked from being in love. 

"Ha ha!" Lilo, Junior, and Dash patted Dojo on the head as he walked over to Stitch. "Hey, Guys. What happened to you?" asked Stitch.

"Kid, we've got to talk-" Junior began.

"Aw, Junior," said Stitch, picking him up and swinging him around. "I just had tha greatest day of my life! I can't- I can't stop thinking about Angel!" He sighed and said, "She's something else."

"Stitch!" Lilo, Dash, and Junior yelled at Stitch, who was swinging around on the parallel pars. "We're trying to talk you ya. Will you come down here and listen?"

"Aw, how can I come down there when I'm feelin' so…UP?" he did a flip and jumped high into the sky.

Suddenly, something whistled at Dojo. It was a beautiful, pink dragon! Dojo's tongue rolled right out of his mouth, and he dreamily followed the dragon into a shed. It was there that he realized it was really Zim and Tak wearing a Chinese Dragon costume at the Chinese New Year. They had lured him away from Stitch. "Gotcha!" they said.

"Hey, let go of me, ya little creeps!" Dojo yelled.

"Yeah, very nice! What I'm trying to say is-" Dash continued to Stitch

"And if it wasn't for you two I never would of met her!" said Stitch. "Ah, I owe you big time, guys, I do!" Stitch just kept ignoring Lilo, Dash and Junior's attempts to talk to him. "_Rule 38! Hey Lilo! Keep 'em up there, huh?" _he said in a silly voice, trying to box with Lilo. "Lilo, I got two words for ya: DUCK!"

Lilo ducked his head between his shoulders. "Listen to me, she's--"

"A dream come true?"

"Not exactly!" Dash and Junior answered

"More beautiful than the great goddess of love?"

"Aside from that--!" Lilo said

"The most wonderful--"

"**SHE'S A FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUD!"** screamed Lilo. "She's been playing you for a sap!"

"Aw come on," said Stitch. "Stop kiddin' around!"

"We're not kidding around!" Junior answered.

"I knew you were upset about today, but that's no reason to--"

"Kid, you're missing the point!" Junior cut off

"Point is, I love her!" Stitch said, persistently .

"She don't love you!" Dash said.

"You're crazy!" Stitch spat.

"She's nothing but a two-timing…" Lilo began angrily.

"Stop it!" Stitch yelled.

"No-good, lying, scheming-"

"**SHUT UP!"** Stitch screamed, slashing Lilo, Dash, and Junior and sending them flying into a pile of chains and weights. Shocked at his own outburst of anger, Stitch looked frightened. "…Lilo, guys …" he said softly. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Okay. Okay, that's it," muttered Dash.

"You won't face the truth? _Fine." _Lilo muttered.

"Guys…wait. Where you going?" asked Stitch.

"_We're hopping the first barge out of here." _Junior began

"_We're going home," _said Lilo.

Rather than getting all apologetic, Stitch just growled and resumed his training. "Fine!" he scoffed. "Go! I don't…I don't need you guys anyway."

The three looked back one last time. "_We thought you were going to be the all-time champ…not the all-time chump."_

Stitch looked over his shoulder sadly when suddenly the lights went out.

"Geez-Louise, what got their goat, huh?" said a voice. Stitch looked up to see Oogie relaxing on the parallel bars. He did a flip off of them and landed in front of Stitch. "Baboom! Name is Oogie Boogie, Lord of the Dead. Hi, how you doin'?"

"Ah, not now, Okay?" said Stitch.

"Ah-hey-I-only-need-a-few-minutes-and-I'm-a-fast-talker-alright?" Oogie said in a fast pace. "See-I've-got-this-major-deal-in-the-works…real-estate-venture-if-you-will, and Stitch, you little devil you, may I call you Stitch? You seem to be _constantly_ getting in the way of things."

"You've got the wrong guy," said Stitch, pushing past him.

**"LISTEN, YOU LITTLE--!"** Oogie snarled through gritted worm-like teeth. "Just…_hear me out, OK? _So, I would be…eternally grateful if you would just…take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean monsters, natural disasters, PFFT! You wait a day, huh?"

"You're out of your mind!" said Stitch, annoyed.

"Not so fast!" said Oogie. "Because you see I do have a little leverage…you MIGHT want to know about!" He snapped his fingers, and Angel appeared.

"Angel!" cried Stitch.

"Don't listen to him--!" she managed to say, before Oogie used voodoo magic to bind and gag her in chains. She collapsed on the ground, and disappeared.

"Let her go!" barked Stitch. He tried to tackle Oogie, but he went right through him, Oogie being a specter and all.

"Here's the trade off:" explained Oogie evilly. "You give up your God-like Powers for about twenty-four hours, OK? Say the NEXT twenty-four hours and Angel here is as free as a bird and safe from harm, we dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry, on we go home happy, _whaddaya say, come on?"_

Stitch was hesitant. "People are gonna get hurt, aren't they?"

"Nah! I mean it's… y'know it's a possibility…y'know it happens…it's war but what can I tell you? Anyway, what do you owe these people? Isn't Angel…" he began making strange baby-talking noises while holding Angel's face, who had reapered. "Isn't she more important than they are?"

"Stop it!" Stitch yelled.

"ISN'T SHE?"

"You've gotta SWEAR she'll be safe from ANY harm!" Stitch warned.

"Fine!" Oogie smirked. "I'll give you that one. Angelis safe, otherwise you get your powers right back, yadda-yadda, fine-print. Boilerplate. Whatever. Whaddaya say we shake on it?" He held his hand out for Stitch, and them immediately started talking again. "And, I really don't have like _TIME_ to bat this around, I'm kind-of on a tight schedule, I got plans for October, OK? I need and answer like **NOW!** Going once!" Stitch looked at Angel who shook her head desperately. "Going twice!"

"Alright!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Yes! We're **THERE!"** shouted Oogie insanly, grasping Stitch's hand. Stitch's strength got sucked right out of him. His fur went from dark-blue to bluish-grey. His extra arms, antennas, and quills then disappeared back into his body, as if they were never there. He sank down, feeling completely drained.

"You may feel just a little queasy," laughed Oogie. "It's kinda natural may you should…**SIT DOWN!"** and he chucked a huge barbell at him, which easily knocked him down. "_Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just…peachy?_ Oh," he laughed harder. "You'll love this. One more thing." Oogie turned to Angel and snapped his fingers, freeing her from her bondage. "Angel, _babe,_ a deal's a deal. You're off the hook."

Angel gasped.

"And by the way, Stitch," chuckled Oogie. "Is she not like a fabulous little actress?"

"_Stop it!"_ hissed Angel.

"What do you mean?" asked Stitch weakly.

"I mean your little chickie-poo here…was working for me all the time. _DUH?"_

"You…you're lying!" cried Stich, tears now cascading from his eyes.

Tak and Zim ran up to Stitch in their old disguises and repeated their speech from back when he'd rescued them. "Help! COUGH ! COUGH!"

"Jeepers Mister, you're really strong!" Tak finished as they threw off their disguises. Zim then pulled down on Stitch's arm, throwing him to the ground.

"Couldn't have done it with out you, sugar…" said Oogie.

"No!" cried Angel.

"Sweetheart…_babe!" _Oogie continued as Angel ran over to Stitch.

"It's not like that!" she pleaded. "I didn't mean to…I-I couldn't…" Stitch just brushed her away. "_I'm so sorry."_

**"OUR HERO'S A ZERO! OUR HERO'S A ZERO!"** Tak and Zim cackled, kicking dirt and pouring sports drink onto Stitch as he collapsed in despair. Zim then kicked Stitch in the side. Angel was crying too.

"Well, gotta blaze," laughed Oogie "There's a whole **COSMOS** out there, waiting for me. With hey, my name on it! **SO MUCH FOR THE PRELIMINARIES AND NOW ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!"

* * *

**

**(A/N) OH, BOY! OH, BOY! Lilo, Dash, and Junior are now gone, where the hell is Dojo? Stitch has lost his powers and his lover, and Oogie is now going to do what he's been waiting for a whole decade! Do not miss the nect chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Clash with The AntiToons

**(A/N) And we're back with the biggest Showdown since Stitch battled it out with Zim. Also, this chapter, we officially meet the Anti-Toons for the first time! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Clash with The Anti-Toons**

Oogie returned to his lair, which had now risen to the surface. In space the planets have aligned and they powered up and fired a magical blast at the ground opening up to reveal a prison with Lightning bars and thousands of shadowy creatures trapped in it.

"**BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"** he yelled. **"ANTI-TOONS! LOOK AT YOU IN YOUR SQUALID PRISON! WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE?"**

"**MICKEY!"** they all howled.

"**AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO?!" **Oogie yelled, blasting blue electricity down at the lightning bars, turning them into stone.

"**DESTROY HIM!" **Every single Anti-Toon screamed, punching their first threw the stone.

"Good answer." Oogie smirked.

"_Crush Mickey!"_ roared Evil Mickey Mouse, the leader. **(A/N) The Anti-Toons' names are 'Evil', then the name of their good guy opposite.**

"_Blast him!" _thundered Evil Donald Duck.

"_Stomp Mickey!" _said Evil Goofy.

"_Blow…him…AWAY!" _yelled Evil Stitch, Evil Dash, Evil Junior, Evil Sonic, Evil Lilo, Evil Juniper Lee, Evil Danny Phantom, and all the other Anti-Toons.

"**MICKEY!**" all the Anti-Toons roared, marching away.

"Uh, guys?" said Oogie dryly, pointing in another direction. They all turned and looked. "Toonlympus would be that way."

After a moment of stupefaction, The Anti-Toons turned and went in the right direction, shouting, **"MICKEY!"**

"Hold it there, Big Girl" said Oogie to the last Anti-Toon, Evil Lilo. She wore a blue muumuu, opposite to Lilo, "I have a special job for you, my evil Hawaiian friend!"

* * *

Meanwhile, atop Toonlympus, Mickey and Minnie were reveling in royalty, eating grapes, when suddenly, Jet spotted the Anti-Toons. 

"Oh! We're in trouble! Oh big trouble!" Jet exclaimed.

He then flew over to Mickey and Minnie, "Milord and lady," he said, breathlessly. "The Anti-Toons have escaped…**AND THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AT OUR GATES!"**

"**SOUND THE ALARM!" **ordered Mickey. **"LAUNCH AN IMMEDIATE COUNTER-ATTACK! GO! GO!"**

"Gone, babe," said Jet. In an instant, he was running around the palace, blowing his horn. All the Gods sprung into action.

"On to battle!" said Wormtail96.

Mickey attempted to fight back Evil Ed with his Keyblade that was reaching his palace, but it was no use-- his Keyblade was not enough, and it simply ricocheted right off the Anti-Toon. Finally he reached the gates of the palace, and smashed them open.

"Boom-badaboom-boom-boom!" cheered Oogie from his carriage. "Ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Toon City, Evil Lilo was terrorizing the city, looking for Stitch. And the more she devoured the city buildings, the bigger she got. Soon enough, she was as big as a Titan. 

"Stitch…!" she roared. "Where are you?" She lifted up a building, and threw it into the town square. She knocked over some lamps and somehow started a fire.

"What should we do?" cried Ursula.

"Where's Stitch?" trembled Jack Spicer.

"Yeah!" said Pete. "Stitch will save us!" He pointed to the statue of Stitch that the citizens had constructed, only to see Evil Lilo kick it into pieces.

"**STITCH!"** she roared. **"COME OUT AND FACE ME!"**

Stitch trudged out of the stadium, ready to fight, even though it was pointless.

"What are you doing?" cried Angel. "Without your strength you'll be killed!"

"There are worse things," said Stitch, pushing her aside.

"Wait! STOP!"

"It's Stitch!" cried Omi, when Stitch appeared on the square.

"Thank the Gods! We're saved!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"So," Evil Lilo said. "You're the famous Stitch! My boyfriend's goody, goody opposite! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" She poked Stitch for fun, and then slapped him into his own billboard. "AH, HA! HA, HA!"

Angel cringed as she saw the boy she loved get battered and beaten, and then she heard whinnying. She found Dojo tied up in a closet of the stadium.

"Easy, dragon boy!" she said, cautiously approaching him. "Woah! Stop twitching!" She untied him. "Listen! Stitch is in trouble!"

Dojo's ears perked up at this.

"Stitch's in trouble! We gotta help him." Dojo exclaimed.

"We've got to find Lilo, Dash and Junior, they're the only ones who can talk some sense into him!" The next thing Angel knew, she was on the dragon's back, clinging to his neck for dear life. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

* * *

**

Back at Toonlympus, Mickey and co. were still trying to fight the Anti-Toons, but to no avail. **"GET BACK, YOU!"** yelled Mickey.

Evil Knuckles smashed apart the walls surrounding the palace.

"Whoa! Chihuahua!" said Oogie Boogie.

"**MICKEY!"** yelled Evil Jack Skellington, slamming him into a wall. The other Anti-Toons used their powers to trap Mickey in a mountain of rock.

* * *

Back at Toon City, Lilo, Dash and Junior were at a port, ready to sail back home. **"HURRY UP!" **yelled the captain of the ferry. **"WE'RE SHOVING OFF HERE!"**

"**LILO, DASH, JUNIOR!"** screamed Angel. She was now completely calm riding Dojo. "Guys, Stitch needs your help!"

"What does he need us for when he's got friends like you?!" yelled Lilo.

"Yeah, why?" Dash added.

"He won't listen to me!"

"Good! He's finally learned something!" Junior snapped. Dojo flew right in front of Lilo, Dash and Junior, so that they couldn't take another step.

"Look," said Angel. "I know what I did was wrong but this isn't about me, it's about him. If you don't help him now, guys, he'll die!"

Lilo, Dash, and Junior shoved past them, but stopped dead in their tracks on "Die".

* * *

Back at Toonlympus, Mickey and his team were seriously losing. **"I NEED BACK-UP!"** he yelled. 

"Ah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have been captured, dude," said Jet. "Everyone's been captured. _I'VE_ been captured!" Tak and Zim carried him away. "Hey! Hey! Watch the goggles!"

Suddenly, Oogie appeared. "Mickey, I'm home!" he cackled, imitating Ricky from 'I Love Lucy'.

"Oogie…" scowled Mickey, still walled up in rock. **"YOU'RE BEHIND THIS?!"**

"You are correct, sir!" Oogie smirked like a Game Show host.

* * *

And back in Toon City, Evil Lilo was kicking Stitch around like a soccer ball. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Flea!" she said. And with a flick of her finger, he sent Stitch flying into a pile of broken pillars. 

"STITCH!" came a voice. It was Lilo, Dash, Junior and Angel, flying on Dojo.

"_Lilo, Dash, Junior!" _panted Stitch.

"Come on, Stitch. Come on, fight back!" Dash encouraged him.

"_Come on you can take this bum, this girl's a pushover! Look at him! She's Lilo's evil opposite, for crying out loud!"_ said Junior.

"You were right all along, guys…" said Stitch, glaring at Angel. "Dreams are for rookies!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Stitch. Giving up is for rookies!" Lilo said.

"We came back because we're not quitting on you!" Junior said.

"We're willing to go the distance. _How about you?" _Dash asked.

But before Stitch could even stand up, Evil Lilo grabbed him in her huge fist. "Now I'll bite off your head!" she announced.

On the ride up to his mouth, Stitch grabbed a piece of burning wood and hurled it into Evil Lilo's face. She screamed in pain, and dropped Stitch. He grabbed some rope and wound it around her giant legs. Evil Lilo lost her balance, and The Anti-Toon tumbled into a opening in the earth. **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

There was a huge **THUD **as she fell to her death. Stitch panted, getting up from his knees…just as a pillar began to topple.

"Stitch…LOOK OUT!" cried Angel, pushing him out of the way. The pillar fell on her.

"Angel…NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Stitch. He ran to the pillar, and tried to lift it up, even without his strength. Suddenly, he felt his God-like power, his dark-blue fur, and his extra body parts return, and he lifted the pillar above his head with ease threw it away. "What's happening?"

"O-Oogie's deal is broken…" said Angel. "_Ungh! He promised I wouldn't get hurt…"_

Stitch ran to her side. "Angel…wh-why, why did you…? You didn't have to…"

"_Ungh. People always do crazy things…" _Angel grunted. "_When they're in love"._

"Oh…Angel," said Stitch, so happy and so scared at the same time. "Angel, I…I…I…"

"_Are you…always this articulate?"_ asked Angel, jokingly. Stitch smiled. "_You haven't got much time. You can still stop Oogie."_

"We'll watch over her, Stitch," said Lilo, Dash and Junior.

"You're going to be alright," said Angel. "_I promise."_ Then, he got on Dojo and headed for Toonlympus. "Let's go, Dojo!"

"Yeah!" Dojo cheered.

"Get him, Stitch!" Lilo, Dash, and Junior cheered.

* * *

Things weren't going to well for everyone on Toonlympus Tak and Zim had all the warriors in chains. "Hup-two-three-four! Come on, everybody!" yelled Tak. 

"I can't HEAR you!" Zim

"Agh!" moaned Jet.

"_I swear, Oogie," _warned Mickey, just being swallowed up by the earth completely. "_When I get out of…"_

"_I'm the one giving orders now, Key Boy!" _said Oogie, sitting down in a now-forming seat with a glass of wine, "And I think I'm going to like it here!"

"Don't get too comfortable, Oogie Boogie!" came a voice.

"Stitch!" cried Neros and Darth Ben.

"**THIS OUGHTA EVEN THE ODDS!"** Stitch and Dojo swooped in and Stitch blasted the chains with his blasters

"NYAH!" yelled Oogie.

"Yeah, Stitch! Thank you, man!" said Jet, happily.

"Get them!" ordered Oogie. Evil Storm the Albatross tried to blast Stitch, but Stitch hopped off Dojo and powered up his blasters.

Stitch shot them and knocked all of Evil Storm's fired blasts at Oogie.

"No! Get him! Not me!" Oogie yelled.

Evil Spongebob shot missile projectiles at Stitch, but he skillfully avoided them.

"Follow the fingers!" yelled Oogie, pointing. "Him!" Then, Evil Spongebob accidentally hit Oogie. "The yutz with the dragon!" he said, with ice on his body.

Evil Juniper Lee then launched at Stitch and Dojo, but Stitch kicked her around 90 degrees, and kicked her high into the ceiling.

Evil Stitch was about to slash them, but Stitch grabbed him by the claw, and hurled him into a pillar.

Dojo let Stitch off at the mountain, and Stitch pried Mickey out.

"**DYAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"** screamed Oogie, exploding out of his icy straight-jacket.

"Thank you, my boy," said Mickey to Stitch.

Dojo had a score to settle with Zim and Tak, who had tricked him with that fraud of a female dragon. He pelted them on the heads with his hands many times over.

The Gods had been freed now too, and Mickey had power over them once more as he held up his Keyblade.** "NOW WATCH THE OLD MAN WORK!"**

"Uh-oh!" said The Anti-Toons. Mickey powered up his Keyblade, and he blasted at all the Anti-Toons and was beating them with ease.

"**ANTI-TOONS FALLBACK RETREAT!"** Evil Mickey yelled.

The Anti-Toons began to retreat.

"Guys!" yelled Oogie. "Get your titanic rears in gear, and kick some Toonlympian BUTT!"

"Now to rid the world of you creeps, once and for all!" Stitch shouted, he then turned to Mickey, "Pop, I need to borrow your Keyblade" Mickey nodded and handed the Keyblade to his son.

Stitch then used the Keyblade to create a tornado that began to consume the Anti-Toons, **"Bloody Hell!" **Evil Dash yelled, as Stitch set the tornado hurling them off into space, where they exploded together.

"Ha! Ha!" laughed Mickey.

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Stitch, high-fiving Mickey.

"Thanks a ton, Wonder Boy!" yelled Oogie, riding out of Toonlympus on his chariot. "But at least I've got one swell consolation prize; a friend of yours…who's **DYING** to see me!"

Stitch stopped short riding Dojo as he realized whom Oogie was talking about. **"ANGEL!"** he gasped.

* * *

The fates Mushi, Wuya and Cree, back in their tower in the Void, were toying with threads of life again. This time it was Angel's. Dojo rushed to Angel as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough. Wuya held up the thread, Mushi cut the thread…and Angel's claw went limp. 

"Angel!" huffed Stitch as he got off of Dojo. Lilo, Dash and Junior looked over their shoulders, and shook their heads. "Angel…_no!"_ cried Stitch, his voice cracking. He picked up Angel's lifeless body, and hugged it close to him, crying without tears. Even Dojo whinnied sadly; sure he may not have liked Angel at first, but he felt bad for Stitch.

"_Oh, I'm sorry Stitch," _said Lilo, tears falling from her own eyes.

"_There're some things you just can't change." _Dash and Junior added, with their own eyes filling up with tears

Stitch looked up determinedly. "…yes I can!"

* * *

**(A/N) Stitch may have beaten The Anti-Toons, but was too late to save Angel… or is he? Oh, and BTW, The Anti-Toons are my OCs. Also, an Anti-Toon shall appear in my Lion King parody. But you will have to wait and see.**


	13. Ch 13: What Stitch would do for Angel

**(A/N) Right, Stitch now has one last chance to save Angel, so he has gone to Oogie Boogie himself, what's he gonna do, you'll find out!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**What Stitch would do for Angel**

Back in the Underworld, Oogie was having a spaz. **"AGH! DAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! WE WERE SO CLOSE!"** he screamed bursting into green flames; witch singed the top of Zim and Tak's heads. "So close! We tripped at the finish line, and why? Because our little _Angel_ has to go all noble!"

Suddenly, Stitch barged in on top of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. "Where's Angel?" he demanded.

"Wonder Boy!" laughed Oogie. "You are too much!"

Shenzi whimpered as she set Stitch down, and he grabbed Oogie by the collar. "Let. Her. Go!"

"Get a grip! Come here, let me show you something," said Oogie. He led Stitch down to a cave and in it was the sea of lost souls and spirits, The River Styxx! Stitch looked down in the sea of souls and saw Angel.

"ANGEL!" he yelled. He tried to reach out into the water, but he couldn't grab her. When he pulled his hand back, it was all bony and decrepit. "Ugh!"

"Ah, no, no, no, no. Mustn't touch!" said Oogie as the form and color came back into Stitch's claw. "You see, Angel's running with a different crowd these days, and not a very lively one at that!"

Stitch pondered his options for a moment. Then he came to a conclusion: even if they couldn't be together, he loved Angel too much to leave her soul trapped in the river of death while he got to go on living. "You like making deals," he said to Oogie. "You can take me in Angel's place."

"Hmm," pondered Oogie "The heir to my hated rival trapped forever in the river of death."

"Going once!" said Stitch, imitating the way Oogie had tempted him.

"Hmm, is there a down-side to this?" mumbled Oogie to himself.

"Going twice!"

"OK! OK! Alright! OK! You get her out. She goes. _You stay." _Oogie smirked.

Stitch remembered that if he went into the river, he would sink like a stone. Mickey told him that it was an effect of when he turned from a God to mortal. So, he then grabbed a piece of old robe on the floor, tied it to a sturdy stalagmite, and tied the other end to his waste.

Stitch then stepped jumped form the edge of a cliff and into the sea, and found himself swimming among souls.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. **THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM, IS IT?" **Oogie cackled insanely from above.

Stitch swam and swam. He felt himself starting to sink, but luckily the rope kept him up. Then, he seemed to age and grow weaker and fatter with every stroke. The Fates were going to cut his thread of life next. Cree held it out and Mushi pulled out the scissors. Stitch reached out his hand, reaching for Angel…and Mushi squeezed the scissors…but nothing happened. The thread glowed turquoise suddenly.

"Hey, what's the matter with these scissors?" asked Cree

"The thread won't cut!" said Mushi.

They looked around in confusion and saw a calm Wuya.

"Wuya, do you know anything about this?" Mushi asked.

"Relax, everything's fine, everything is happening exactly as it should be happening." Wuya said with a smile.

Oogie's upper lip twitched towards his nose as he saw Stitch's claw find its way onto the edge of the river, and Stitch emerge from the river, alive and healthy, pulling the rope off of his waste, and carrying the transparent figure that was Angel's soul.

"This is…this is impossible!" exclaimed Oogie. "You, you can't be alive! You'd have to be a…!"

"A God?" asked Tak and Zim in unison.

"**YEAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"** screamed Oogie, green flames engulfing his body. **"STITCH! WAIT! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME--!"** **POW! **Stitch punched Oogie in his face. Oogie uttered a muffled 'OK' before his face popped back out completely. "Ha! _OK, well I deserved that!_ Stitch. Stitch, Stitch, Stitch, can we talk? Your dad…he-he's a fun guy…so maybe you can get him to just…y'know blow this whole thing over…? Angel, Angel, talk to him!" he picked up the head of Angel's soul, shoving it in Stitch face. Stitch had had enough as his eyes narrowed down to slits.

"You know what, Oogie?" Stitch asked Oogie, "For once…**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Stitch finished as he launched a final, rage-powered punch in the face, he sent Oogie hurdling into the rive of souls, where he was grabbed and groped by all the souls.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! Get off! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me!"** he yelled, as they began to drag him down.

"He's not going to be happy when he gets out of there!" cringed Tak.

"You mean _IF_ he gets out of there!" said Zim.

"_IF. IF is good!"_

The two Irkens smiled deviously as Oogie was pulled down into the river Styxx.

"Taxi…I don't feel so good… I feel a little…**FLUSHED!!!"** exclaimed Oogie as the souls pulled him down deeper and deeper into the sea until they made it to the drain part.

* * *

**(A/N) That's the end of this chapter, Stitch got Angel's soul back! Oh, and BTW, Oogie isn't dead, because in this story, he's a God like Hades. So, he's not dead, simply trapped in the river, and it will be quite a while before he will be able to get out. Sorry if this is short, Stay tuned for the Final Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Star Is Born!

**(A/N) Here's the last chapter everyone! Also, in answer to Philip and DarlMagicainMon' review, the reason Wuya was smiling and not angry when they could not cut Stitch's thread was not because she was on Stitch's side; she was really just tricking Oogie Boogie into his downfall. After all, she does have a history of back-stabbing her partners.**

**Anyway, Stitch has got Angel's soul back and now he's ready to return to Mount Toonlympus, or is he?

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**A Star Is Born!**

Stitch returned to where Angel had fallen, and gently laid her soul back in her body. Almost immediately, the color returned to her fur and she breathed in. Stitch smiled. Lilo, Dash and Junior waved to Dojo to look. Angel looked up at Stitch and smiled.

"_Stitch," _she said. "Wh-why did you…?"

"_People always do crazy things…" _Stitch's voice seemed to echo. "…_when they're in love." _He raised an eyebrow as he said this. Angel smiled and the two leaned in to kiss when suddenly, they were transported to Toonlympus by a cloud.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lilo, Dash and Junior called to them.

"I gotcha" Dojo laughed, as he scooped up Lilo, Junior and Dash and flew after them.

* * *

They arrived at the palace, which was now fully restored, and the entire court of the Gods was waiting there for him. 

"Three cheers for Stitch!" bellowed Wormtail96.

"Yeah! Flowers for everybody!" said Jet, throwing flowers everywhere. Bowser Junior caught one, and ate it. Lilo, Dash, Stitch, Dojo, and Angel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

Stitch looked at Angel with a smile, and then ascended the stairs to the gates of Toonlympus.

"Stitch," said Minnie. "_We're so proud of you!" _She embraced him.

"Mother…" Stitch said with a chuckle.

"Hah-hah, that's my boy, YOU'VE DONE IT!" laughed Mickey in his trademark laugh. "You're a true hero."

"_You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman," _explained Minnie.

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength or power…but by the strength of his heart. Now at last, my son, you can come home!" Mickey stated. The gates opened up to the citadel, but Stitch wasn't so sure anymore.

Angel was sad. She knew she wasn't worthy of living on Toonlympus. "_Congratulations, Wonder Boy. You'll make one heck of a God" _She hung her head and began walking away. Stitch saw her.

"Dad," he began. "This is the moment I've always dreamed of. But…" he caught up with Angel and took her hand. "A life without Angel…even in immortal life…would be…empty. I…I wish to stay on Earth with her." Angel hugged him. "I finally know where I belong!"

Mickey and Minnie were a little disappointed as they pondered this, but they understood Stitch's love for Angel.

"Well…" Mickey began, unsure, "It is much unexpected, let me tell ya," but he then smiled, "…but if you really want to be with Angel, then I am happy for you…I approve, son!"

Mickey and Minnie then nodded in approval. Stitch and Angel leaned in and kissed. Stitch opened his eyes when he felt Angel wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground.

All the Gods cheered, and Lilo sighed in awe.

"Hit it, ladies!" said Jet and Wormtail96 to the June, Violet, Ami, Yumi and Goo, who had appeared

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **OH!**

June: **Gonna shout it from the mountain tops!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_A star is born!_**

Goo: **It's a time for pulling out the stops!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_A star is born!_**

Violet & Yumi: **Honey, hit it with a hallelu…**

Ami: **That kid came sailing through**

**So sing the song**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi and Goo: **And blow your horn!**

**A star is born!**

They all began to party on Toonlympus. Angel head-butted Dojo on the head and Dojo felt happy that they both like each other now. While Junior and Dash were going through one last attempt to swoon girls. Junior gave an eyeing look to a nerdy girl Koopa, and she felled wooed by him and kissed him. While Dash was giving the eye to Lilo, he then pulled her around and kissed her. Lilo, in disgust, slapped him in the face, and he fell into the arms of Haley Long, who he kissed him.

Stitch then hugged Lilo, Dash and Junior, and said, "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Thanks Stitch. That means a lot" Lilo smiled.

"Yeah, Stitch, you're a true hero" Dash said.

"I told ya, you would go the distance" Junior nodded.

Then Stitch, Lilo and Angel boarded Dojo and scooped up his Dash and Junior who just finished their kisses from their new girlfriends.

"We'll call you!" Junior called after them.

June: **He's a hero who can please the crowd!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_A star is born!_**

June: **Come on everybody shout it out loud!**

June, Violet, Ami, Yumi, and Goo: **_A star is born!_**

_**Just remember in the darkest hour**_

_**Within your heart's the power**_

_**For making you**_

_**A hero too!**_

_**So don't lose hope when you're forlorn!

* * *

**_

Stitch, Angel, Lilo, Dash, Junior and Dojo returned to Toon City and were greeted by all the citizens including Stitch's foster family, Sora, Ariel, No Limit 5, and Riku, who all hugged him.

Then on top of Toonlympus, Mickey, Wormtail96, Neros, Darth Ben Valor, DarkMagicianmon, Energy Witch, Jussonic, Amberwind992, Jussonic, Dr. Dude, B Gal, Tiny Rocket, Stitch Phantom, and many other Gods used their powers to form a constellation of starts to form an image of Stitch, and Lilo, Dash, and Junior looked up at it and gasped.

Jack pointed to it and said "That's Lilo, Dash, and Junior's boy!"

Lilo, Dash, and Junior shed a tear as their dream came true, and Stitch, Angel, and Dojo pulled her in an embrace.

_**Just keep your eyes**_

_**Up on the skies!**_

_**Every night a star is**_

_**Right in sight a star is**_

_**Burning bright**_

_**A star is born!

* * *

**_

"What d'ya say? It's happy ending time! Everybody's got a little taste of somethin' but me. I got nothin'. I'm-- I'm here with nothin'. Anybody listenin'? It's like I'm-- What am I, an echo or something? Hello? Hello? Am I talking to, what, hyperspace? Hello, it's me. Nobody listens." Oogie's voice was heard, presumably from the River Styxx, where all the souls kept yelling **"Oh, shut up!" **

**The End!

* * *

**

**(A/N) And it's all over; I hope you all enjoyed this, yes sir! **

Stitch: I'm a true hero, Lilo, Dash, and Junior's dream came true, and Oogie's got nothing! Ha, Ha!

Wormtail96: Indeed! (To reader) Anyway, I'm glad I've at last completed this story, and I'm gonna continue _Yumi and Bloo_, perhaps redo _Bloo and Company, _and I am thinking of making a _Hunchback of Notre Dame _parody with Lilo as Quasimodo (I'll tell ya why when I write it), Stitch as Esmeralda, and either Plankton or Chaos Zero as Frollo. I'll have to think it over. Anyway, Read and Review!


End file.
